Given the Chance
by readergirl4985
Summary: Pre-Pride and Prejudice. Kitty meets someone who makes her yearn for more. This is a Kitty/Oliver story, my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, if you have read Fate Makes a Change, this is one of the new stories I have been planning to start posting. If not, I hope you enjoy this one! First, I have not abandoned FMAC. Lydia is still giving me problems, but I hope to start posting chapters again soon. This is the first of my Kitty/Oliver stories. I have found I write them very well as a couple. I actually have several stories featuring them, but because some are similar, I am merging them so they are not so much the same. I haven't decided if I am going to make this a two part story, or continue on as one long story I have found that I have a hard time finding a stopping point with my stories. I just want to keep going and not let them end. The good thing is, I have finished the first part of this story. It takes place before the events of Pride and Prejudice. The next part takes us into the original story and how the events of this story change what we are more familiar with. Enjoy!**

"But I just turned seventeen! It's supposed to be my turn! Why does Lydia not have to wait until she is seventeen?"

"My nerves cannot take your constant whining, Kitty! It's not fair that Lydia should be left at home while the rest of us are able to partake of Society."

"It is fair! I had to wait. Jane and Lizzy had to wait until they were at least sixteen. Mary had to wait until she was seventeen. Lydia is only fourteen! She'll not be fifteen for another three months!"

"Mr. Bennet! Do something with this girl! Oh, Hill! Hill! Where are my salts?!"

Kitty watched her mother rush from the room and turned beseechingly at her father. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kitty, we shall never have peace if we do not allow her."

"That's all it takes for her to get her way! She knows that if she throws a big enough fit, she'll get exactly what she wants. And she always does. It's not fair, Papa! And I have to share the funds set aside for me to have new dresses made for my coming out?! For my birthday? She is only fourteen!"

"Kitty, enough. It has already been decided. Your sister will be allowed out into Society. Next year, I will give you the amount in full and you shall have half more than your elder sisters did when they came out."

"Papa! You know how she is! If one person pays me any kind of attention, she does all that she can to take it away. She never lets me have anything that is mine!"

"Well, she shall be very busy, for she cannot help herself when it comes to Jane, Lizzy, or Mary either. She shall have her work cut out for her, indeed."

"Papa," she gasped, "I'm being serious!"

"And so am I. Lydia will not be content until all of the attention is on herself. Rest easy, Kitty. Once she has cycled through them all, you will have your chance." He quickly took his leave of the room when he saw she was searching for another argument.

Kitty felt her emotions overcoming her. Her face felt puffy and warm, and her eyes were burning. She stumbled to the door and turned to go towards the front when she heard a giggle. She looked up and found her younger sister smirking at her from the top of the stairs before flouncing away to her room. Feeling herself losing control, Kitty ran out the front door and through the garden. She ran to the door in the wall and continued to run. By this time, her tears were streaming down her face. She ran until she reached the little river that separated her family's estate from where the Lucas's.

Why did no one care that she was hurt over this? Why did everyone keep telling her that it was only Lydia being Lydia? Why could no one see that giving in to her sister was not going to make things better? It had always been like this, for as long as she could remember. All of her life, she had to step aside for Lydia, or hand over whatever her younger sister wanted. She was tired of it all.

Kitty kicked the earth. It wasn't fair that she was never able to have something that was hers. She stared down into the water, not really seeing it, but letting her mind comb over every injustice she could remember. She cried out in anger and kicked the ground beneath her once more. At this point she didn't care how childish she seemed. Had she been paying attention, she wouldn't have been startled by the voice cutting into her tirade.

* * *

Oliver Andrews was frustrated. He had come to Hertfordshire to convince his mother to return with him to Dalton, a feat that he was now almost convinced was impossible.

Diana Andrews had removed herself from her husband's family home after he died three years before. She hated being inside the home she and the man she had loved for almost thirty-five years, had shared. So, once she had been able to think clearly enough to make plans, she moved herself back to the neighborhood she had grown up in, but not wanting to impose upon her brother and his family, she let a house not far from her family home. Other than a few short visits, it was Oliver who would do the visiting. He came at least once every six months, requesting that she return with him. He was not ashamed to admit that he was lonely, and that even after three years, the running of the estate was overwhelming.

Though she had sympathized with him, she was in support of another idea.

"You should find a wife, Oliver. You need a wife to help ease the burden of the estate. I am simply not up to the challenge anymore, not for Dalton."

"Am I not allowed the same privilege of loving my wife before I marry, as you and my father did?"

"How do you expect to fall in love with a young woman if you do nothing to meet any? There are many pleasant ladies here in Hertfordshire, though few with connections and fortune enough to recommend them to most men. Anna White is still single, and while her fortune is small, her mother's brother is a Viscount."

"She is insipid and greedy, and the Viscount is a drunk with little to no money to his name."

"Martha Wildcove?"

"Worse than Miss White."

"Charlotte Lucas. She is well-nigh to being a spinster, but she would make a good wife."

"She is too careful and measured."

"She is practical."

"And I highly doubt she would tolerate Thomas and I should we decide to get up to any of our old antics."

"You are both too old to be acting in such a manner. You should have outgrown such notions before you went to university."

"But they made university so much more fun."

She scoffed. "Are you sure there are no ladies back in Nottinghamshire that have caught your eye?"

"There is no lady residing in that neighborhood that I do not view as a sister, or have a natural revulsion to."

"You are too picky."

"I am not desperate."

"Of course not, that's why you come to me begging that I should return to run your house. Well, what of the Miss Bennet's? Jane Bennet is beautiful."

"And entirely too serene. I imagine she would follow any direction I gave her. No, Mother. I would prefer a livelier wife."

"Then maybe Elizabeth Bennet is more to your liking."

He thought for a moment. She was far more preferable to any other lady his mother mentioned, but on further mental investigation, he realized she would not do. "She is too cynical."

"That's interesting, coming from you. What of Miss Mary Bennet?"

"She is far too severe for me and I am too flippant for her."

"Well, there is another daughter who has just had a birthday. Miss Catherine."

"Four daughters out?!"

"They have five daughters and little to recommend them with their estate being entailed away. Poor girls. I do not look down upon them at all for allowing each of them out once they come of age. One of their daughters must catch someone's eye if they are to secure any kind of future. They haven't had the education needed to do much else."

"I tire of this talk of possible matches for myself. I am going to call for Atticus. I could use a nice ride right about now."

* * *

He had been riding for about an hour when he came upon the upset young woman. He had ridden a little closer to see if he might be of assistance, thinking she was lost or confused. Then she stamped her foot and kicked the ground. He had to stifle a laugh. He could not recall even his mother displaying her distaste in such a manner. It was amusing. She gave another kick to the ground, this time pairing it with an angry cry. There was a part of him that thought he should have found the display unseemly, but he found himself intrigued. Obviously, she did not think anyone would play the spectator to her antics, being far from either neighboring house or the road. He was left to wonder why she was out here alone. Was she meeting a lover and he had stood her up? Did he leave her standing alone after an argument? Whatever the cause, he was sure she was either one of the Bennet girls or one of the Lucas's. Feeling uneasy about her standing so close to the edge of the stream, he hopped from his horse and decided to send her on her way home.

"You should be more careful. Your family would not appreciate the outcome if you fall."

She startled, and as she turned he had just enough time to grab her arm and pull her to himself to keep her from taking the tumble.

"Excuse you," she said, wrenching herself from him. "Who do you think you are, grabbing me like that? What are you doing on my father's land?"

One of the younger Bennets then. "Well, Miss Bennet, I believe I was saving you from a fall, and your father granted me his permission to ride across his lands. Forgive me, my name is Oliver Andrews."

"Oh! I know your mother. She sometimes visits and takes tea with Mama."

"Yes. I have only recently arrived to visit her. Miss Bennet, what are you doing so far from home? It is not safe for a young lady to travel about alone. Not all men are honorable."

"Lizzy does, all the time! No one ever says a word to her about it! I just needed to get away. Lydia has managed to get her way again and nobody cares what I think about it. It doesn't matter that it is my birthday and that it is my turn to enter society. No, Lydia doesn't want to be left out so of course she won't be. She will enter society, too!"

They were letting all of their daughters out! He surmised that before him stood Catherine.

"That is a bit imprudent," he said, measuring his words.

"She's only fourteen! She won't even be fifteen for another three months! It's not fair! I had to wait until I was seventeen, and Jane and Lizzy had to wait until they were at least sixteen!" she cried. He could see that she was visibly upset, and he could understand why. He was an only child, but he had known children whose parents had played favorites. He saw her search in vain for a handkerchief and handed her his.

"Thank you. I am sorry. I imagine this is all very unseemly to you. I am sure you think me as childish as my father and Lizzy do."

He studied her, thinking about what he truly thought. "I think you are a young woman who is justifiably upset. I still do not think it is safe for you to be out on your own. Come, Miss Bennet, I shall escort you closer to your family home."

She eyed him warily but agreed. They walked with his horse between them. They were breaking several rules of propriety, but the gentleman in him simply wouldn't allow her to travel so far without someone to look out for her wellbeing. Having enough of the silence, he attempted to start a conversation.

"Will you be at the assembly this Saturday?"

"Yes, it will be my first."

"Well then, you must save me a dance. Once we are introduced properly, I shall ask for the privilege."

She blushed and smiled. "I will accept, sir."

"Under the circumstances, I believe it would be better to say nothing of our meeting."

"I understand."

Her house came into view and he bid her a farewell, mounted his horse and continued his ride, glancing back once he was a safe distance, just to be sure she finished her journey safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day! I always like to post two chapters when I start posting a new story.**

It took all her strength not to bounce impatiently in her seat as Jane finished pinning her hair. She was attending her first assembly and she couldn't be more excited. Kitty thanked her sister, who smiled widely at her happiness.

"You look beautiful, Kitty. I imagine you shall have many offers to dance."

"Not as many as I," sang Lydia, cutting Kitty off before she could answer. She danced around in her new dress and Kitty tried not to let her presence sour her mood.

"That is unkind Lydia. I am sure you shall both have many dances to talk of when we return home."

Kitty appreciated what Jane was trying to do, but she didn't understand Lydia as she did.

Lydia rolled her eyes at their eldest sister and focused on Kitty. "How about a wager then? If I dance more dances than you, you must give me your new necklace. But if you dance more dances, I shall give you the two pounds I have tucked away in my room."

"You told me you had no money last week when you asked me to buy you ribbon," said Lizzy, as she entered the room with Mary.

"Gambling, in any form, is unbecoming of a gentlewoman," sneered Mary.

Kitty thought about it. The necklace was a gift from her father. It had belonged to his mother. He had pieces of her jewelry set aside for all his daughters when they came of age. This necklace was special and she didn't want to lose it. She had admired it often when her grandmother would wear it, and now it was hers.

"No, Lydia. I shall not accept your wager." Her three older sisters smiled approvingly, but Lydia looked triumphant.

"What's wrong, Kitty? Did you realize that I am much prettier and that you have no hope to win?"

Lizzy put a hand on her shoulder to keep her silent. Kitty took a deep breath. She would not let her sister ruin her night.

"No, but I am not foolish enough to wager something so precious. You know I have always admired Grandmother's necklace, and I am too smart to let you trick me into giving it to you. You won't get your way this time."

Lydia sneered and stormed from the room. Kitty couldn't help but smile. She hoped her night would continue to get better.

* * *

Lydia twirled around again and smirked in her direction. Kitty had her first dance with her father and no one had asked for her second. Lydia felt she had the upper hand and she would revel in it. Kitty discreetly looked around for Mr. Andrews. She hadn't seen him or his mother. She had looked forward to dancing with him. He was, after all, very handsome. She sat back in her chair. A glance at Mary, who was seated beside her, showed that her sister was not enjoying herself any more than she had since they arrived.

"Why do you not like to dance, Mary?"

"I believe conversation is a better means of spending an evening."

"But surely you would wish for some sort of entertainment."

Mary rolled her eyes. "There is more to life than the next amusement, Kitty."

"Perhaps, but there is more to life than work and deep contemplation, too!"

The sisters returned to sitting in silence. They were, in many ways, too different, but they were sisters and could tolerate each other well enough. Their short conversation had distracted her enough that she did not notice the entrance of a certain gentleman.

"Jane! Jane!" whispered their mother excitedly. "Look, Mrs. Andrews's son has joined her this evening. I thought Mrs. Long had it wrong when she said she had seen him. Quick girls, smile! Smile!"

The Andrews approached them and Kitty felt her excitement grow. The gentleman escorting Mrs. Andrews was the man whom she had met a few days before. She hoped he remembered his offer.

* * *

Oliver escorted his mother through the crowd of people. They were late. He never understood how a woman could be ready, look nice, and then decide to change. He had almost given up on making it to the assembly that evening when his mother returned ready to depart. He spied his quarry not long after they entered the room. He steered his mother stealthily towards the Bennet's. They stopped and chatted with many of her neighbors along the way. He almost reconsidered his goal when he saw how excited Mrs. Bennet appeared that they were heading their way, but he was a gentleman, and he had promised a rather intriguing young lady a dance.

There were only four daughters surrounding the matron, so he guessed the youngest, if she was present, must be elsewhere, perhaps dancing. Mrs. Bennet was attempting to be subtle while instructing her eldest to behave in what she considered a becoming matter. Oliver pasted on a smile and approached.

"Mrs. Andrews! Mr. Andrews! How wonderful to see you. We had no idea you would be here tonight," gushed Mrs. Bennet.

"I like to surprise my mother on occasion."

"Will you be in the neighborhood long?"

"I am undecided, but I think it is possible that I might stay around for a little while."

"Well, I hope you do stay, Mr. Andrews. We do so enjoy having you here," she said, looking at Miss Bennet. Turning around, she drew Miss Catherine forward. "Mr. Andrew, my three eldest you know. This is my youngest but one, Kitty."

She grimaced when her mother introduced her as 'Kitty'. They greeted one another and conversation began to flow among them. He thought she looked a little disappointed, and he could guess why, he was simply waiting for the right moment. It was her sister, Jane, who gave him his opportunity.

"This is Kitty's first assembly. I am most happy to have all of my sisters out with me," she said softly.

"All of your sisters?" asked his mother.

"Yes," answered Mrs. Bennet. "It seemed horribly unfair that my Lydia should be forced to remain at home while we were enjoying ourselves. She is there, dancing. Already she is a favorite. Not that I am surprised by the fact. She is almost as beautiful as my Jane and she is only fourteen!"

"Miss Catherine," he said, diverting the conversation from the beauty of her daughters, "since this is your first assembly, might I have the honor of the next dance, or any dance you have available?"

"You may!" she smiled widely.

Her mother's expression waned. "Oh, how kind you are, Mr. Andrews, to ask our Kitty to dance. Isn't he kind girls?"

They chorused their agreement reluctantly, and Miss Catherine blushed. Oliver felt offended on her behalf. He knew Mrs. Bennet was expecting him to bestow the privilege of his first dance of the evening on her eldest daughter, but her comment was still uncalled for. The present dance was coming to a close. He smiled at Mrs. Bennet's back-handed compliment and reached out for Miss Catherine to accept his arm. He led them out for their dance and she smiled happily at him. Once they began they we able to talk only a little.

"You seemed disappointed."

"I thought you had forgotten."

"No, I merely needed the right opening to ask. Remember, we only met this evening."

She was an excellent dancer, and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. When their dance ended, he led her back to her family. He asked Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Mary for dances that evening as well. When he managed to escape the ladies, he talked with some of the gentlemen he was acquainted with. He also danced with Miss Lucas and Miss White during the course of the evening. The night was coming to a close when he finally met the remaining Bennet sister.

"So, you're Mr. Andrews. All of the ladies talk a great deal about you. You have danced with all my sisters, is it my turn now?" she asserted. Oliver hoped he managed to maintain a pleasant look. She was impertinent. He didn't always see that as a bad trait, but one must know how to behave when in public.

"Actually, I had already asked Miss Catherine for the last dance of the evening." The young woman in question looked surprised but did not dispute him.

"You already danced with Kitty!" whined Lydia.

"Yes, and since her birthday has just passed, and this is her first assembly, I asked her to grant me another. Please excuse us." He once more indicated that Miss Catherine should take his arm, which she did, and led her to their places. She looked at him with an incredulous smile. They danced and once the number came to a close she purposely walked a little slower so that she might speak with him.

"What would you have done if I had already had a partner?"

"If you had a partner, he would have already claimed you." She looked defeated for a moment, so he continued. "Miss Catherine, your sister offended me with her manner. You are the daughters of a gentleman, and I expect your manners to match. Your neighbors may not be concerned over her actions, but a visitor, such as myself, will not look kindly on such a display."

He saw her nod and accept what he said. He led her back to her family and bid them all goodnight before collecting his mother. Once in the carriage, his mother broke her silence.

"I cannot believe they allowed Miss Lydia out!"

"You said yourself, only a few days ago, that you would not think badly of them should they allow all their daughters out."

"When they are of age! She is fourteen!"

"Yes, so I have heard."

His mother eyed him. "You danced with all of the Bennet sisters this evening. Why?"

He laughed. "Does it matter? I see no reason why I shouldn't, and I did not dance with all of the sisters, only those old enough be moving about in society."

"I noticed you danced with Miss Catherine twice…"

"Her birthday had just passed, and the second was to avoid dancing with the youngest sister. The girl had the nerve to ask me to dance with her. We had barely been introduced. A lady should not ask a gentleman for a dance, unless he is a close friend who would take no offense."

"You will have still set tongues to wagging."

"People will talk when there is nothing to share. I did nothing wrong."

"Do you favor one of the sisters?"

He was silent, thinking. "No more than before."


	3. Chapter 3

"And he singled out our girls first! He didn't dance with another until he had danced with them all. Well, he didn't dance with my Lydia, but she had so many partners, it did not matter."

"I do not care a jot, Mama. I do not favor him at all!"

"Oh, Lydia! You were so admired! But our Jane has surely caught his attention now. There is no one as lovely as our Jane."

"Mama, please," pleaded Jane, wishing her mother would stop. Mrs. Phillips had come to call and, though she had been at the assembly herself, she was eager to hear the account from her sister.

"Of course he must, sister. There is no lady to compare to our Jane. I would wager she will be Mrs. Andrews by summer!"

"Oh! Mrs. Andrews! How grand it sounds!"

Kitty had heard enough and excused herself. Her mother had been saying nothing else since they had climbed into the carriage the night before. She was sick of hearing it. Even when Lizzy reminded her that he had danced twice with her, Mrs. Bennet did not give a single care, saying he was being a gentleman to Jane's sisters, showing he was accepting of them all. She was sure that he would help make matches for them as well.

She made her way out to the garden and on to their swing. She sat and pushed off. Lydia had teased her that morning about liking Mr. Andrews. She shoved Lydia out of her room and slammed the door, refusing to answer. Of course she liked Mr. Andrews. He was handsome and kind, and paid her attention no other man ever had, even if it was only friendly in nature. Kitty was no fool. She was not as beautiful as Jane, Lizzy, and Lydia. Not when compared to them, anyway. She was certain she was prettier than many young ladies in the neighborhood. She could not think of any other traits she may share with her sisters. She was not sweet like Jane, nor witty as Lizzy. She was not studious like Mary, though she hesitated to consider that a favorable trait. Lydia was fun and a favorite of most everyone in their circle. Kitty was constantly berated for her complaining and coughing, as though one could help coughing. She also knew she could be as wild as Lydia.

No, she doubted Mr. Andrews would see her as anything but perhaps a friend, if men and women could even claim to be so. She did think about the last words he said to her. She was a gentleman's daughter, and she should behave as one.

She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. Lydia was out of the question. She would laugh at her and then tell everyone who would listen anything Kitty had confided in her. Mariah was out, as she had a tendency of saying things she shouldn't; not on purpose, she would just forget it was a secret. She couldn't talk to Lizzy. Lizzy was as apt to scold her as Mary would. She finally decided that it would have to be Jane. Jane would listen and keep her secrets; she always had.

Kitty returned to the house to speak with her eldest sister. She reached the drawing room to find her mother still telling Mrs. Phillips about Mr. Andrews. She rolled her eyes.

"Jane, will you take a turn about the garden with me?"

"Kitty, Jane must remain here! What if Mr. Andrews should arrive?" shrieked her mother.

"I shall be in view of the drive, Mama. If anyone should arrive, I will know it," soothed Jane. She was already preparing to join her sister. Kitty was almost positive Jane wished to be away from their mother and aunt. "It is a beautiful day. I would be happy to join you, Kitty."

The two sisters linked arms once they were out of doors. They walked a little ways before Jane asked if Kitty wished to speak about something.

"Yes. As you know, Mr. Andrews asked me for two dances last evening, only the second, he hadn't really asked me for." Jane looked concerned, and not wanting her to get the wrong idea, she quickly moved on. "It's not what you think! He was not demanding or unrespectable, he was avoiding dancing with Lydia without shaming us. I asked him after we finished why he asked me and he said she had offended him. He said that, while our neighbors would not mind Lydia asking for a dance, most any visitor would take offense to it. He said that we are a gentleman's daughters and we should behave as such. Those words have stuck in my mind and I cannot forget them."

"I cannot say I am pleased that Mr. Andrews answered you so frankly, but then, I am not surprised. He is not afraid to speak his mind, no matter his audience."

"No, he is not," she smiled.

Jane studied her for a moment and smiled almost sadly at her. "Do you like Mr. Andrews, Kitty?"

Kitty paused and searched for the right words to say. "I hardly know him. One assembly does not make one an expert on anyone, not matter what our mother may think. He is handsome, to be sure."

Jane seemed satisfied with her answer. "What is it you wish of me?"

"Can you teach me to be a proper lady?"

Jane appeared stunned. She looked at her younger sister as though she were seeing her for the first time. "You want for me to teach you to be a lady?"

"Yes. You and Lizzy are different from the rest of us. Mary puts on airs, but even she received a little instruction. The rest she has learned from her books. Lydia and I did not receive the same instruction that you did. I remember Grandmother teaching you how to sit and behave, how to stand and walk. You know all the right things to say and I haven't a clue. Lydia, I have heard, is considered too bold. Up until this point, I have mostly followed along after her. I can't even give a reason as to why, other than we have always done everything together. I am not foolish enough to think that Mr. Andrews would favor me, but I hope that someday, some gentleman might. How can they do that if I have a reputation of being silly?"

"Oh, Kitty! You are wonderful all on your own!"

"Jane, I have nothing to recommend me! I only stand out when I behave as Lydia does, but even then, it is Lydia most people notice."

The sisters held each other's eyes, one pleading and the other searching for the right course. Finally, Jane nodded. "Alright, Kitty. I shall help you _refine_ yourself, but promise me you will not try and become someone other than yourself. You can improve yourself without losing who you are."

"Oh, thank you, Jane!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her eldest sister. "I promise I will try not to lose myself." They laughed together. The sounds of a carriage entering the drive distracted the girls.

"Look," said Jane, "it's Lady Lucas. I wonder what news she brings."

"I doubt Mama will care. She will only be disappointed that is wasn't Mr. Andrews." Jane and Kitty giggled all the way back to the house.

* * *

Two days had passed since Kitty had asked Jane to help, and she had yet to regret it. As promised, Jane began instructing her on the finer points of being a lady. In all honestly, she did not feel too out of her depth. In fact, she was pleased to find that most of what Jane instructed her, she was familiar with, she had just never really applied it to herself. Jane then decided she would learn better simply by applying it to her daily activities, and Jane would correct her as they went. Kitty was delighted with this plan.

The only downside was that Lizzy had discovered them quickly. She shouldn't have been surprised, since Lizzy and Jane were so close. When Jane had said she would be spending the morning with Kitty, Lizzy's curious mind would not let her leave the matter alone, and so she followed her eldest sister and waited to see what business they had together. Lizzy did not mock her, but she was obviously amused by it. Kitty was thrilled when Jane glared at Lizzy and sent her on her way.

Lady Lucas, on top of her neighborly visit, brought with her an invite to dinner, which is how Kitty found herself at Lucas Lodge. It was a pleasant gathering, she supposed, but she had no idea what to do. Dinner had been nice, as she was sat next to the eldest Lucas boy, a young man of twenty-two, and across from Charlotte, who was seated next to Mr. Andrews. Jane sat on his other side. Conversation flowed easily among them all. It was when the ladies had left the men and gathered in the parlor that Kitty found herself not sure of what to do.

Jane had tried to convince their mother to let Kitty stay near her, but Mrs. Bennet wouldn't hear of it. She wanted Jane to be able to give Mr. Andrews an appealing view and her full attention. Lizzy and Charlotte were caught up in their own conversation, and Lydia was giggling with Mariah in another corner. She would have joined them not long ago, but she felt she needed to put a little distance from that behavior. She looked over and saw Mary sitting to play. Not seeing any other course of action, Kitty went to ask if Mary would like for her to turn the pages.

"You want to turn the pages? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I thought you would appreciate it?"

Mary starred at her, looking for some hint of teasing. Finding none, she agreed. So, for the next hour, she turned pages for her sister, and she could not think of a duller thing one could do. The men had already rejoined the ladies, and Mr. Andrews stood speaking with her father, Sir William, and his own uncle, a Mr. Richards. Kitty was not too familiar with the family, but then most of his children were grown and moved away. She had learned that night that his son and his wife were in the west visiting family. She nearly groaned when her mother tried to herd Jane in Mr. Andrews's direction. She felt sorry for her sister. Jane had confessed the day before that she knew that Mr. Andrews was not the man for her. He was too bold and Jane didn't think she could handle being married to such a man. Also, she was almost certain he did not wish to have her for a wife either.

Eventually, Mary dismissed her, saying she wished to play from memory. Kitty gladly fled. She would later berate herself to not paying attention to where she was going, and sitting without a thought, but not too much. She enjoyed the conversation.

"That was kind of you, to stand with your sister and turn the pages. I always found the task dull."

"Oh! Mrs. Andrews, forgive me! I did not see you sitting here," she said to the smiling woman.

"It is alright. I have done the same. I enjoy the amusement, but my friends could not understand that my inability to play did not make me their permanent page turner."

Kitty laughed. "You do not play, Mrs. Andrews?"

"No, I never had much of a talent for singing or playing an instrument of any kind. My talents lay with arrangements and drawing. Do you draw, Miss Catherine?"

"I used to," she said softly.

"You do not anymore?"

Kitty was not pleased to once more find herself searching for a proper answer. Saying that your little sister made fun of your drawings was not a proper response.

"I have not for a few years. I lost interest in it, I suppose…"

"You suppose? Well, mayhap you should take it back up to see if you might not enjoy the practice once more. I once stopped working on my needlework, deciding I was bored with it. About a year later, I found my sample, and having nothing better to do, I began working on it again. I discovered I enjoyed the activity much better than I did the year before."

She thought over what Mrs. Andrews said. She had always enjoyed drawing. Her drawings were the one thing she remembered receiving praise from her father for. "You know, Mrs. Andrews, I do believe I shall. It used to bring me so much happiness. I have never lost my enjoyment of needlework however."

They spent the next while talking about different samples and dress patterns. Kitty told her how she did a particular type of stitch, one that she found was the least likely to unravel.

"That is certainly helpful. I shall have to try it."

"Try what, Mother," said Mr. Andrews, having managed to approach the ladies without disturbing them.

"Nothing you care to hear. Did you tire of discussing estate matters?"

"No, uncle and Mr. Bennet began speaking of the war. Militia have been taking up residence in the villages around the country. Good evening, Miss Catherine."

"Mr. Andrews."

"Why were they discussing the militia?" asked Mrs. Andrews.

"They were debating whether or not you might play host to one in the area."

"It would be nice if we did," said Kitty without much thought. Looking at her companions, she felt compelled to continue. "There are so few gentlemen in the area, it would be nice to have more to attend the assemblies."

Mr. Andrews chuckled. "That is certainly one way of viewing it."

"What do you think of it?"

He huffed at being drawn into a similar conversation as the one he had been trying to avoid. His mother giggled.

"I am not sure. It depends on the regiment. Militia are not like the regulars, and can oft times be a little more unruly, but not always."

"Well," started Mrs. Andrews, "let us hope, if a regiment does come into the area, that it is simply filled with nice young men eager to dance with our abundance of young ladies."

* * *

The ride home was not comfortable to say the least. Mrs. Bennet was not happy that Mr. Andrews had not sought out Jane's particular company, even when said daughter claimed to have had a nice conversation over dinner.

"But Miss Lucas shared in your conversation. That hardly gives him the opportunity to declare himself"

"Mama, if he were going to declare himself to me, I am certain he would have done it years ago. He is here to visit his mother. For all we know, he may have a lady in Nottinghamshire that he wishes to declare himself to."

"He does not! I discreetly asked his mother about the subject and he has made no mention of any lady, and has, in fact, said that there is not a lady in his neighborhood that he does not share familial feelings for. He is quite unattached."

"But we should still not suppose he means to make an offer for me."

Mrs. Bennet would hear none of it and marched into the house once they arrived. Excusing herself, Kitty went straight up into her room. She closed the door and slowly approached her closet. On the top self, in the back, she found what she was looking for. She laid the box down reverently and stared at it. Taking a breath, she opened it and smiled. Here were all her drawings, blank pages, charcoal, and paints. She looked everything over and decided that the paints would need to be replaced, but everything else was in working order. She browsed through her old drawings and felt a bit of pride well in her chest. She certainly had a talent for it. Putting everything aside, she decided to see how much she now needed to improve since putting her tools away when she was just thirteen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I was having a bit of trouble with my reviews earlier. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **April**

For the next two weeks, whenever she could, Kitty would steal away to practice her talent. She had been a little discouraged to find she struggled with what had once been so easy, but the more she practiced, the better she became. She was doing just as well as before, and she hoped to continue improving. Today, she sat just outside of the garden's secret door. It wasn't really a secret, but she and her sisters had always enjoyed referring to it as though it were. It was early. Lizzy had left not long before for her walk. Kitty had decided five days before that it was the perfect time to work on her drawings. Today, she was working on a depiction of one of the field horses.

"Kitty, what are you doing?"

She nearly toppled everything in her lap over. "Lizzy! I thought you went walking in the other direction?!"

"I came back around to see what you were up to. I noticed you had been leaving the house almost as soon as I did. What are you doing?"

Frustrated, she snapped, "What does it look like?!"

"I don't mean the drawings, I mean, why are you acting so strange? Why do you have this sudden urge to be 'proper'?"

"Can I not just want to better my chances?"

"Kitty, you're not in love with Mr. Andrews are you? Is that what this is?"

"Heaven help me. No, Lizzy. I am not as silly as you think. However, I would like to one day be able to obtain the good opinion of a gentleman. I can't do that if I continue to behave like Lydia."

Elizabeth considered her sister and sat down next to her. "I am glad to see that you are drawing again. You always were good at it. Did you know that Grandmother Bennet loved to draw? That's why Papa always encouraged you in it. I think he was upset when you declared that you would never draw again. Will you show him your new sketches?"

"I don't know. I have only just started. I am at the same level of skill as I was when I quit. Perhaps when I have something I am very proud of, I shall."

"Well, I hope you won't be angry, but I fully intend to tell him that you have taken it back up again, even if you won't show him any of your work."

"Thanks," she replied dryly, "just please do not tell anyone else. I don't want to hear Lydia or Mama's opinion on the matter."

"Not a word," grinned Lizzy. She sat back and watched her younger sister work. Kitty tried not to think about the fact that she had slightly lied to her sister. She didn't love Mr. Andrews, but she did like him.

* * *

Oliver was in a foul mood. He just couldn't understand it. Why was Miss Catherine almost constantly on his mind? She was a bit young. Old enough to be in society and to marry, but young still. He had encountered her many times over the last three weeks. His mother had, what she termed, a pleasant conversation with the young woman. He could only conclude that he was fond of her. She was no bluestocking, but she was not what he would consider simple minded either. Many of the neighbors had commented on her sudden maturity since coming of age. They claimed she had successfully left her childhood behind. The same could certainly not be said of her youngest sister. But then, she was still a child, despite her family's allowances.

His mother had asked him the night before why he had not yet left to return to Dalton. He couldn't even recall what excuse he had mumbled out, but he knew she did not accept it. She demanded to know what he was up to, but he declined to answer. Now, she was very suspicious and spent the rest of the night asking about various young women. He escaped her before she got to Miss Catherine. He thought back to the small conversations they had shared. She always spoke honestly, and he liked that. Like him, she had a tendency to speak what was on her mind, though she would catch it and blush. She was decisive, another trait he appreciated. She did not interact much with her youngest sister anymore, or so he had heard. When they attended the same parties and teas, she stuck close to Miss Bennet, whom he had noticed would correct her posture or she would indicate that she should be silent. At first, he thought she was trying to train herself to be like her eldest sister, but those thoughts swept away when she would still give her opinion on topics in her usual way. Miss Bennet always smiled at her when she did so. He had nothing to judge from outside of his first few encounters with her, but he was certain she was happier than before.

He was going to have to make a decision soon. He needed to return to Dalton. It was easy for him to determine that he liked Miss Catherine, but did he enjoy her company enough to make an offer for her? Did he want to leave and perhaps miss his chance if he did?

* * *

Kitty felt awkward. Her father kept watching her. She knew that Lizzy had told him about her drawing again, but she hadn't thought it would garner much attention from him. She ate her breakfast as her mother went on another tirade about Mr. Andrews's lack of contact. She had been so sure he would have come to make an offer on her eldest by now. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, save for Lydia, who was smirking at her. Kitty had a bad feeling.

"Well, Mama, perhaps it is because Kitty keeps interfering."

"I am interfering with nothing!"

"Kitty! What have you been doing?!" screeched her mother.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, la! You have asked Jane to help you become a 'proper lady' and then take what she teaches you to distract Mr. Andrews because you looove him!" she giggled.

"I have not!"

"You didn't deny that you love him," sang Lydia.

"I have done nothing to try and gain Mr. Andrews attention. I do not seek him out and I cannot help it if he joins a conversation that I am already a part of!"

"Kitty, how could you do this to your sister? To Jane?! Do you not see that she must marry to improve your own chances?!"

"Mama, Kitty has done nothing wrong. Mr. Andrews and I have no feelings for one another," stated Jane.

"Not another word, Jane! And Kitty! I am ashamed of you!"

Kitty was crying in earnest now. "But I didn't do anything! Lydia is just trying to start trouble. You always believe everything she says…"

"Mrs. Bennet, you have no proof that Kitty was trying to steal one of Jane's many admirers," interjected Mr. Bennet, "and even if she was, I daresay that it is natural for sisters to do so. Have you not also boasted of stealing a few of Mrs. Phillips's beaus when you were girls? Just the other day, I heard you laughing with Lydia over an admirer she supposedly stole from Lizzy."

"But this is no trifling matter, Mr. Bennet. Mr. Andrews is a man of means. He has six or seven thousand a year! I know you do not care that we shall be thrown from the house at the moment of your death, but I certainly do. Kitty has no right to interfere with a promising match!"

Kitty tuned out the rest of the argument. Why did it always come down to this? Why did Lydia always have to ruin everything? Standing, she left the room without another word. Her mother continued her angry tirade towards her fourth daughter, but she didn't care anymore. She laid on her bed, drawing pad in hand, and began to sketch. She thought of one of the rose bushes she had seen in the garden that morning. She was so into her work, she did not hear her door open, though she did hear the snort that followed.

"Don't tell me you have picked up that ridiculous habit of yours? Drawing, Kitty? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Lydia, I am. I enjoy drawing. Go cause your trouble somewhere else. I have had quite enough of you today."

"It had to be done. You have become entirely too dull and boring over the past few weeks. And you have begun to think a little too highly of yourself. I am only trying to save you from disappointment."

"I do not think highly of myself, I only want to improve myself… for myself!"

"Now you sound like Mary. You haven't been seeking her advice as well, have you?"

"Get out, Lydia!"

She laughed and left the room. Kitty felt as though she wanted to scream. Suddenly, there was a flutter of activity downstairs.

"Jane! Jane! He is here! He is here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support! Thank you for your reviews and comments. I do enjoy them. I do not promise to reply to each one, but know that I do read them and appreciate them. A special thank you to criminalmindslover27. I do not let the trolls bother me anymore, but it warms my heart to see someone stand up and defend someone else's work. Several authors in other fandoms have recently pulled all their stories from because of trolls and bullying. Some of them are refusing to post anymore, while others are posting on other sites. No worries about me making such a move.**

 **I enjoy writing 'what-if's' and messing with the cannon. It's fun for me. It adds to the story, or gives it a new spin. I am actually writing a Lizzy/Colonel story. I don't start posting until I am at least 10 chapters in on my writing, so it might be a while. I actually have a few that I am kicking around on just starting to post because, despite my procrastination on my other stories. End result, I will have a few WIP, but there will be more stories out there for you to enjoy. I favor Kitty, overall. Quite a few feature her. I have also began a few of my own original stories. If I decide to publish those, I will let you know.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oliver is Oliver. I have written him the same as I did in FMAC, so if you don't like a man who is bold, blunt, and a 'go-getter' this is not the story for you. He does what he wants.**

Not being sure what to do, Oliver finally broke down and sought his mother's advice. At first, she did not know how to reply. On the one hand, she wanted her son to be happy, on the other, and even though she had brought up the Bennet sisters into the conversation before, she had always hoped her son would make a match with a young woman who would bring both wealth and connections to the marriage. Miss Catherine brought neither, and she wasn't even the eldest. Deciding that she would respect her son's choice in whomever he chose, she asked only one question: "What would you me like to do?"

It had been a while since his mother had paid the family a visit, so she decided that day would be sufficient. Oliver accompanied her. Their carriage came to a stop and the mother and son descended from the vehicle. They were announced and led into the drawing room he remembered seeing nearly two years before. He was not surprised to find Mrs. Bennet and all her daughters present, and he was also not surprised to see a nervous Miss Bennet displayed as a focal point in the room. He and his mother had discussed this. They were well aware that Mrs. Bennet believed him to be taken with her eldest. His mother would interfere.

"Mrs. Andrews. Mr. Andrews. How wonderful to see you today!"

"Mrs. Bennet, we see each other so often, I had quite forgotten that it has been so long since I have called on you. I must say, Mrs. Bennet, that you have one of the loveliest gardens in the neighborhood."

Her praise did exactly as they hoped. Mrs. Bennet and his mother began discussing the best and worst gardens found in the neighborhood. Oliver took in the room. Miss Bennet was closest to him, with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lydia nearby. Miss Mary and Miss Catherine were on the farthest side of the room, the former reading and that latter working on embroidery. They were too far away to be a part of any conversation.

"Are you enjoying the neighborhood, Mr. Andrews?" asked Mrs. Bennet. His mother's distraction did not last very long it would seem.

"Immensely, Mrs. Bennet."

"I do hope you plan to stay for a long while yet, Mr. Andrews. We do so enjoy your company at the many parties and assemblies. I have heard it said that we have engaging conversations and pretty partners." She said the last with a glance to Miss Bennet. Miss Bennet's smile seemed strained. He was certain she found him as unlikely a choice as he found her.

"Miss Catherine," started his mother, "I see that you are working on your needlework. Pray, will you show me that stitch you told me about? Your instructions were wonderful, but I am more of a visual learner. I do not believe that I have quite gotten it right."

Miss Catherine seemed almost afraid, glancing at her mother. He saw the severe look her Mrs. Bennet was sending her and wondered what it was about. Miss Catherine smiled at his mother and approached.

"Well, it is a shame so many young people should be inside on such a fine day. Girls, why don't you show Mr. Andrews the garden. Jane especially enjoys taking strolls through our garden, and she is sure to know where the best blooms are," smiled Mrs. Bennet. He thought it looked a bit mercenary. Knowing his duty as a gentleman, he agree and allowed the sisters to go before him. "Not you, Kitty. Mrs. Andrews needs you to show her your needlework."

Something was going on, and Oliver was sure he would not like to know what. One last glance back in the room and he caught his mother's patient smile and Miss Catherine's sad expression as they left. He followed the four other Bennet sisters. He knew Mrs. Bennet was trying to isolate Miss Bennet and himself, but why was she determined to keep Miss Catherine away from him? Did she suspect something? Once outside, Miss Lydia bounded away with a giggle, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary fell well behind, leaving Miss Bennet and himself to go on alone. With a glance at Miss Bennet, he decided there was no point in keeping a front.

"Miss Bennet, I am positive I possess certain qualities that you find insufferable and that leave you unable to tolerate the idea of marrying me, and, as lovely and sweet as you are, I have not felt the type of spark I believe is required when seeking a bride, so let us not continue with this façade."

She visibly relaxed. "I do not believe I have appreciated your boldness until this moment. Thank you, Mr. Andrews."

"Do not thank me yet. I am sure you shall continue to find me far too bold for your tastes. Why has your mother determined to keep Miss Catherine behind and away?"

Miss Bennet looked at him shocked. She would start to say something, only to remain silent. They walked a few paces more. "Why the concern over my sister, Mr. Andrews?"

"Would it shock you to know the reason for our visit this morning was to get to know your sister a little better?"

"You are interested in Kitty?"

"Why should this shock you? Do you think your sister incapable of catching the attention of a gentleman? One who holds no interest in yourself?"

"No! Kitty is a wonderful person! I simply wonder at your attention to her."

"Your sister has intrigued me. No other lady has managed to do so before, and many have tried, with and without the aid of their mothers."

"Kitty is not to be toyed with," she glared.

"Nor do I wish to do so, Miss Bennet. I simply seek to know her better. I must return to my estate in a few weeks' time, and I would like to have the matter settled in my mind before I leave."

"What matter?"

"On whether I wish to seek her hand. If I decide we suit one another, I will ask her to marry me."

"What of Kitty's feelings?"

"I will not force her to accept me," he laughed.

"That is not what I worry about. We have been concerned that Kitty might already be attracted to you. If you were to begin to show her favor, and then decide to leave, it would break her heart."

"And if I took her with me when I left?" She looked at him startled. "Married of course. You will do her no favors if you continue treat her in this manner. Eventually, she will encounter heartache; it is part of living."

"But she has had enough heartache! Only recently have I realized how difficult it has been for my younger sisters. Kitty craves attention, but she has never truly received any from our parents, other than when she drew. Papa was always pleased with her talent. She has taken it up again, thanks to your mother, I believe. I am happy that she has chosen to go about garnering attention in another way, instead of mirroring Lydia… but then today…"

"What happened today? And what do you mean she has chosen to gain attention in another way?"

"It all centers around you, Mr. Andrews. She confessed to me that you did not request her hand for a second dance at her first assembly, but that you were merely avoiding Lydia. When she asked you why, you told her that a gentleman's daughter should behave as her station requires. Kitty and Lydia's education has been almost non-existent. She came to me, requesting that I help her learn how to do so, and I have, while stressing that it is important to remain herself.

"Today, Lydia pointed out to our mother that you tend to migrate towards one another. She made it seem as though Kitty orchestrated it on purpose, to steal you away from me. No argument would sway our mother away from Lydia's false information, so, Mama arranged us to where Kitty would be out of the way. She wanted to send her upstairs for the duration of your visit, but Papa, Lizzy, and I forbade it. So, she was told to sit on the farthest side of the room. Mary volunteered to sit with her.

"Lizzy and I have questioned her on her affections for you and she only says that she is not foolish, and that she would like to think that at some point she might gain a gentleman's favor. Do not question me over my worry for my sister's feelings. She is dear to me and I would not see her hurt if it can be avoided."

"I promise you, Miss Bennet, is not my intension"

"And now that you know she might hold you in high regard?"

"I am even more intrigued, especially at her denial of it. Can I count on your aid, so that I might not cause your sister harm?"

"Kitty is emotional. She is expressive and her feelings often overcome her. She can anger easily. She was a bit delicate as a child, and while she is quite robust now, she often has a cough. Mama believes she only does so for attention, but I do not."

"Are you still trying to dissuade me, Miss Bennet?"

"No, I am giving you a broader view of my sister, Mr. Andrews."

"Jane, are you alright?" asked Lizzy. She had apparently seen them in an intense conversation and wished to rescue her sister if need be.

"I am fine, Lizzy. We are discussing a sensitive matter," Miss Bennet said dismissively. Lizzy eyed them both but returned to her place.

"You see her smiles, and her manner with others outside of our home. You know she is almost as free with her thoughts as yourself. She is also sweet, but she grows bored very easily."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. I ask only that you greatly consider her feelings before you embark on your task."

"I am already fairly certain of my feelings, Miss Bennet, I merely wish to know her more to be certain we will suit. I shall, however, consider all that you have shared with me. Shall we return to the house?"

"Yes, we should."

"And might I recommend that you and you sisters take a stroll into Meryton tomorrow afternoon?"

"We shall see."

* * *

"That woman! I do not believe Mrs. Bennet is a malicious person, but she is a determined one. Anytime I said anything remotely positive about Miss Catherine, she would spout off something 'her Jane' does better. I cannot wait until this is behind us. How was your _stroll_?"

"Miss Bennet is aware that I do not seek her hand, but that I do seek her younger sister's."

"And her response?"

"She is worried for her sister's heart, should I show her too much attention and then decided we do not suit. I did learn some interesting information, however."

"What?"

"Her family is certain that she harbors affection for me. I am happy to know it for it will allow me to be a little more bold, and at the same time, careful. I only hope her sister brings her to Meryton tomorrow. I doubt their mother will give me much chance to speak with her otherwise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to get to this one. I have been working on FMAC. Since I am now a head on it again, I shall be posting on this one more often, too.**

 **Thank you for your comments. I especially appreciate the lengthy ones, and I thank you, criminalmindslover27, for your comments.** **I always have a hard time making myself not defend my work, because everyone is entitled to their opinions. I have had friends rave about books that I absolutely could not stand. Just know, I write based off of the knowledge I have on the topics I discuss. I write how I think a situation will play out with the characters involved. I can be wrong sometimes, and I am happy when people let me know it so I can correct it. I love it that so many of my readers are honest, even when they don't like how the plot turns.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Kitty had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She called out for the person to enter. She was slightly surprised that it was Jane.

"Jane, did you need something?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling after today."

"I am fine. I should have expected something like this to happen. Lydia is not pleased with my defection from her side and ideas of fun. She actually told me it was for my own good and that I had begun to think too highly of myself."

"Kitty, about today, Mama has it wrong. Mr. Andrews is not my suitor."

"It's alright, Jane," she said sadly, "I told you before that I hold no hope of gaining his attention."

"He is as fond of me as I am him; not even a little."

"You talked for quite a while."

"Yes, well, he introduced an interesting topic, but we spoke of Mama's expectations and we both agree that we do not suit one another."

"Mama will not be pleased."

"No, I daresay she won't be, but I am sure some event will come along to brighter her disposition."

"Your marriage is the only thing that would do so," chuckled Kitty. "You had better hope someone comes along soon that you can tolerate well enough."

Jane smiled at her before growing serious again. "Kitty, what do you think of Mr. Andrews?"

"I have already told you…"

"Kitty."

"Alright. He is… I don't know. I have not met many men outside of our family and close friends. Most of the men in the neighborhood are a mystery to me. I like Mr. Andrews a great deal. He is everything, I think, that I would find appealing in a gentleman."

"If he were to offer for you, would you refuse him?"

"Goodness, no! I would accept him! I would consider myself a fool to turn him away! I really do not like discussing this, Jane," she said desperately, "I know he would never have me, and it pains me to think of it. I can be content as I am. One day, he will marry, and his mother will return to his home, I am sure, once there are children to spoil. I shall not have to think of him again."

Jane smiled sweetly. "Who knows what tomorrow holds. Which reminds me; I need to visit the milliners in Meryton tomorrow. Would you accompany me?"

"What about Lizzy?"

"Lizzy and Lydia are to call on the Lucas' with Mama tomorrow. I thought it would be nice for you and I to take a trip into the village together. I asked Mary, but she is determined to take advantage of our absence."

"I would love to."

* * *

The walk into Meryton had been very enjoyable. Kitty and Jane had laughed over the silliest things. Once in the village, they greeted many friends and acquaintances. They walked into the shop and Jane went forward to make her selections. Kitty went over to look through their new patterns. She had barely begun to peruse their selections when she was interrupted.

"See anything you like?"

She shrieked. "Mr. Andrews! You shouldn't surprise a lady in such a manner! What would your mother say?"

"I do so at least once a week. She calls me incorrigible."

"Well, you are," she laughed. "What has brought you out into Meryton today?"

"My mother's birthday is in a few months and there is no guarantee I shall be able to return at that time. I came to see what the shops here have to offer. I prefer to present her gifts in person."

"Oh, will you be leaving soon?"

"In a few weeks. It is almost time for the planting and I prefer to be on hand if there are any issues."

"Well, we shall miss your company… when you leave."

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you would help me select something for my mother. For her birthday."

"Oh, right! Yes, it would be my pleasure."

They discussed several possibilities. Never once did Kitty think of her sister. After Mr. Andrews turned down another idea, Kitty had a thought.

"Does Mrs. Andrews still draw, Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes, and paint, when she is in the mood for it. How did you know?"

"She mentioned it one evening. The shop across the street has a rather large selection of art supplies. I am sure you could find her something there!"

"Mother did mention she was out of canvas and that she could use some new brushes. Yes, I believe that might work. Will you accompany me?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said looking around, remembering her sister for the first time. As if by magic, Jane appeared at her side.

"Are you ready, Kitty? We should be heading home. Mr. Andrews, it is a pleasure to see you."

"Miss Bennet. Actually, I have enlisted your sister's assistance in selecting an early birthday gift for my mother. It should not take much longer, if you will permit it."

"I see no harm."

The three made their way to the shop across the street. Kitty took only a little time to find the selections she wished to recommend, wanting to spend more time with Mr. Andrews, but not wanting to make her and her sister late returning home. It was a mile to Longbourn. Mr. Andrews inspected her choices, and to her great pleasure, he said he would take her expert opinion. She tried to reply humbly, but she could feel her smile widen when he looked at her. She did not notice the warning look her eldest sister sent to the man over her head, nor did she see his answering nod. Jane stepped up and urged their departure. The sisters said their goodbyes and went on their way. They had almost made it to the edge of the village when Jane urged her to walk faster.

"Aunt Phillips has seen us and she is heading our way. If we are lucky, she will give up quickly or someone else will beg her attention."

And they were lucky. Their aunt was waylaid by one of her nearest neighbors. But still, her presence posed a problem; they would not be able to conceal their encounter with Mr. Andrews. Jane had almost been certain that they would not have been able to anyway, but now it was certain. Kitty agreed that they should try and not make a big deal out of it. In the end, it went as well as they thought, which was not well at all.

"See! Did I not tell you, Jane? He favors you, dearest! Oh, you shall be Mrs. Andrews by summer! And Kitty, I hope you have learned your lesson and decided to leave Mr. Andrews alone."

"Mama, I have never initiated anything…"

"Kitty, I would like to speak with Mama alone."

Kitty looked shockingly at Jane. She had never asked for a private audience with their mother before, at least not with that tone. Kitty acquiesced and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. She was about to head to her room when she decided she was more curious about what was happening in the sitting room. As was the habit of all the Bennet women, she crept to the door and listened to the conversation within.

"What do you mean you do not like him?! Jane he has six or seven thousand a year!"

"It is his manner I disapprove of. He is worse than Lizzy when it comes to speaking his mind. He is not right for me. I do not think that we could be happy together."

"Not be happy together?! What do you mean you couldn't be happy together?! The very idea is ridiculous! You would turn away a perfectly good match because you do not _think_ you could be happy together? Jane, think of your family! When your father dies, we will be thrown from the house, forced to live off of the goodwill of others. We will be pitied and mocked! No, if he makes you an offer, you will accept him!"

"Mama, he will not make an offer for me. Out of my sisters and I, it is not me that he favors."

Kitty felt bad for Jane. She knew she did not like confrontation, especially confrontation with their mother, but she found herself very interested in what she was about to say.

"What are you talking about? Who else is as beautiful as you? Lydia perhaps, but they have yet to have even one conversation."

"Kitty, Mama. Mr. Andrews seeks her out anytime we are present at the same gatherings. Kitty has never approached him first. Lydia was trying to stir up trouble because she is angry with Kitty for deciding to improve herself instead of partaking of Lydia's schemes."

"Lydia does not scheme!"

"She purposely caused you to become upset with Kitty."

Kitty head footsteps in the foyer and quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room. Jane couldn't be serious. Mr. Andrews didn't favor her. He was leaving in a few weeks, if he liked her, surely he could remain in the neighborhood. Kitty was sure that Jane told her that so that she might ease up on her expectations of her eldest becoming Mrs. Andrews, only, she wished she wouldn't. In the unlikely chance that their mother would believe her, Mrs. Bennet would be most upset with Kitty when Mr. Andrews left the neighborhood until he decided to visit his mother again. No, Jane could not be serious at all.

* * *

It had been three days since Kitty and Jane ventured into Meryton and encountered Mr. Andrews. Just as they had thought, their aunt gave her account of their encounter with Mr. Andrews. Mrs. Bennet had sent Jane triumphant looks through the entire exchange, causing Kitty to be thankful that she would not be the cause of her mother's disappointed hopes, and sad for Jane as she was sure to catch it from their mother the moment the gentleman left the neighborhood.

That night, they were to attend an assembly. Kitty was almost as excited about this one as she was the last. She had hoped that she would be able to dance with Mr. Andrews at least one other time before he took leave of them. They arrived just before the first dance was to begin. The meeting house was crowded, as usual. They found their favorite area still free of occupants and made themselves comfortable. Lydia had already run off to demand a partner for the first dance. Kitty was looking about the room for a familiar face. It wasn't until the dance was well underway that she found him and his mother amongst the crowd. She thought they might be headed in their direction. Her estimation was proved correct a few moments later.

"Mr. Andrews! Mrs. Andrews! Is it not a fine evening?"

"It is indeed, Mrs. Bennet," said Mrs. Andrews. Mr. Andrews began a conversation with her father about farming. Kitty tried not to be too disappointed. During that time, Mr. Bloomberg approached her and asked for her next set. Seeing no reason to decline, she accepted. The last dance had just ended and the dancers for the next were coming together.

She felt eyes on her person, but couldn't tell for certain from which direction they came. Once they had begun, however, she was fairly certain she knew who was watching her. Mr. Andrews was now standing just outside the floor with many other spectators, scowling. Jane and Lizzy stood with him, though they were positively giddy. It was odd seeing the fierce look upon his face, which usually sported a smile. She struggled to keep her attention on her partner, who seemed pleased to be dancing with her. Jane leaned over and said something to Mr. Andrews, causing his expression to deepen. What had she done to upset him?

* * *

The evening was pleasant enough. Oliver and his mother had arrived and greeted all of her neighbors. His mother helped him to make their way over to the Bennets. Once there, they began to make polite conversation. Oliver decided he should engage Mr. Bennet. He had had little contact with the man that did not involve at least one other gentleman. They began by talking about a new method that one of his tenants had learned from a cousin that had wielded positive results in the two years they have applied it. He kept Miss Catherine in his peripheral.

He had spent so much time trying to dissect his attraction to her. Only the day before, he decided he would simply stop questioning it. There was just something there. His father had once told him it had been that way with his mother. Most of the men who traveled in their circles married for money, power, and connections, however, Jamieson Andrews said that the moment he laid eyes on Diana Richards, he was taken by her. It was her friend that he had originally approached. A wealthy heiress who met the requirements his family set for him. As was common, he received an introduction and commenced to pouring out the flattery that ladies expected. The lady's smile was a bit strained, until a gentleman came to claim her for a dance. A gentleman that the lady's strained smiled turned bright for. It was her laugh that drew his attention. She laughed at him! His mother then told him that her uncle, who was a Colonel in His Majesty's Armies, once told her that you yield better results when you know your quarry. A few inquiries would have informed him that her friend cared for another. He spent the next week learning everything he could about his mother from those who were familiar with her, then spent the following three months trying to convince her to marry him.

He always smiled when he thought of his first encounter with Miss Catherine. He enjoyed the fact that she never acted falsely in his presence, or spent her time complementing his finer qualities, as other ladies had in the past.

His attention to his conversation with Mr. Bennet was diverted when a young man came and asked Miss Catherine for the next dance. This did not please him, at all. He struggled to maintain his conversation with Mr. Bennet. Finally, the older man's attention was taken by his wife who had inquired about something in their house. The young man, a Mr. Bloomberg he believed, was leading Miss Catherine to their positions. He stood at the edge of the crowd and watched them. Only a moment later, he felt a presence at his side. A very amused Miss Bennet and a confused Miss Elizabeth had joined him. Miss Elizabeth looked baffled as she looked between himself and her younger sister. It was soon replaced with the same amused expression present on Miss Bennet face.

His attention was on Miss Catherine once more. He knew the moment she noticed his watchful eye was upon her. She looked confused and concerned about it.

"I have heard it said that young Mr. Bloomberg admires Kitty. It was not so subtly hinted that her tendency to be silly caused him to be cautious, but since she has entered society, her demeanor has quite changed," stated Jane.

He frowned as he watched the dancing couple. The 'boy' had only graduated from university in the last year. His cousins had once referred to him as having the disposition of a spoiled toddler. According to his uncle, he was unnaturally attached to his mother.

"Are you trying to warn me that your sister might favor him?"

"No, Mr. Andrews," snorted Miss Elizabeth, "she most certainly does not. However, if Mama believes it to be true, she is likely to give Kitty a firm shove in that direction."

Oliver recognized the truth in her words. The sisters continued to stand next to him, Miss Lucas joining them on Miss Elizabeth's other side. The two whispered back and forth, occasionally glancing at him. He didn't care. Let them say what they will. The dance finally ended and Miss Catherine was returned to her family. Oliver made sure to be standing nearby when she returned. Her eyes were on him and he smiled at her, earning him a smile back. She seemed relieved. He was not so kind to Mr. Bloomberg. Miss Catherine had turned to Miss Bennet and he locked eyes with the boy, giving him, he was sure, his fiercest frown. The boy faltered and looked to the other sisters.

"Um, Miss Elizabeth? I have not seen you grace the floor this evening. Might I have your hand for the next set?"

"You may," she answered, smirking at Oliver before following her partner. Miss Catherine watched them leave with a sigh of relief.

"Sad to see your partner leave with another?" snarked Oliver.

"No. He is a decent partner, but he can be a bit clingy."

"Did you enjoy your dance?"

"It was nice."

"My mother loved the canvases and brushes."

"You already gave them to her?" she chuckled. "I thought you were going to wait until you were ready to depart." He watched her sober at her own words.

"I have never been able to keep gifts a surprise," he grinned. He watched her smile return. "You have not lost me yet, Miss Catherine."

"It will be a sad day, indeed, when you leave the neighborhood," she blushed.

"Perish the thought. I understand you recently took to drawing again?"

"Yes, sir. I now wonder why I ever allowed myself to quit."

"We all have our reasons, but I am pleased to hear you are enjoying yourself. Do you have any skill in the area?" he teased.

"Well, I, um… my sisters say that my work is wonderful, and my father used to enjoy looking through my drawings."

"Will I be able to see a sample of your work?"

She blushed. "Perhaps."


	7. Chapter 7

**So many sweet reviews! And I can't even reply to them! Thank y'all! I am not adverse to having people request pairing, however, I cannot promise if or when I would get to them. I do have an idea for a Jane/Darcy and I have actually started writing a Lizzy/Colonel one. Thank you for sharing your thoughts and encouragements, and even critiques. I like that think my writing is improving from when I started two years ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is mainly light hearted. I have another Kitty/Oliver that has a bit more angst, for my stories anyway. Not sure when I will start posting it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sitting just outside their garden's secret door, Kitty worked quietly on her drawing. Today she was working on a piece involving one of her father's hounds and a squirrel. The hound was sitting at the base of a tree, staring up into the branches, and the squirrel would toss the shells from his nuts down to the dog. It did not take her long to finish. Once she had, she began to think of the night before.

She had a lovely time at the assembly. She had danced only one other dance, and that was with Mr. Andrews. But before the night was over, everyone had begun to act so oddly. Her mother never harped on her about taking up so much of Mr. Andrews' time. She worried that Jane's discussion with her might have planted the expectations she had feared, but her mother never spoke to her on the subject. Ever her father would stare at her as though he were confused. Jane and Lizzy were positively giddy, there was no other word to describe them. It was odd. She was thankful that Mary and Lydia were not behaving out of character. Even Mr. Andrews had behaved differently. She was never able to muster the courage to find out what made him so unhappy earlier in the evening. Whatever it was, she had concluded it couldn't have been caused by her.

She gathered her things and walked back to the house. As she made to return to her room, she ran into her father, literally.

"Oh, Papa! I am so sorry!"

"It is alright, Kitty. No harm done," he said. He then looked to what she carried in her arms. "Ah, Lizzy told me you had taken back up your talent. Might I see what you are working on?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded her head shyly and began to shuffle through to show him what she thought was her best.

"These are good! Very good, indeed!" he smiled at her. "I am glad to see that the years of no practice have not hindered your natural ability. You have even improved from when you put your implements away. Might I have this one?" he indicated to the one she had just finished.

"Of course, Papa!" she beamed. He handed her back the rest and smiled before he continued on to his study. Kitty felt good. It had been a long while since she had garnered her father's approval. She thought she might show him a few others later, perhaps after dinner. She returned her things to their proper places, fixed a few stray hairs, and left for breakfast.

Breakfast was an interesting affair that morning. There was not much talk going on around the table. She thought her father must be pleased to be able to enjoy his paper in peace. She never understood why he would bring it to the table. He never got to actually read much of it with his wife and daughters constantly biding for his attention. Her mother appeared thoughtful that morning. A very strange sight. Mrs. Bennet was rarely so silent.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Lydia, unable to take the oddness any longer. "Why are you all so dull this morning? There was an assembly last night! Surely someone has something interesting to say!"

"I had a lovely time," put in Kitty, wishing to bring about some kind of normalcy to the table.

Lydia scoffed. "I don't see how! You danced only two dances, and not with anyone I would ever descend to dance with."

"Mr. Bloomberg is a respectable man," said Jane, before being cut off by Lizzy.

"And you are still angry that Mr. Andrews did not dance with you and has yet to ask you since."

"I'd like to see how you would like it for someone to refuse to dance with you!" sneered Lydia.

"I am not so bold as to ask for one, so it is doubtful I shall ever know."

"Girls, girls! Not at the table!" complained Mrs. Bennet. "My nerves cannot handle such disturbances so early in the day!" She took a deep breath and calmed. "Lydia, you are quite pretty enough to attract the attention of any man you choose, but sometimes they are distracted by another and that can cause them to behave strangely," she said with a smile at Kitty. It was unsettling. "All of my daughters are beautiful enough to do so. Well, Mary would be if she would try! Mary, I think it is time to buy you a few new things. Your dresses are entirely too dull."

Mary's utensil was suspended between her plate and her mouth. She looked both surprised and a little frightened to have her mother's attention on her person. It didn't even register that all of the eyes of the table's occupants were upon her. "Pardon?"

"Your clothes! They do not favor you at all! And why must you have your hair fixed so tight?! A few curls will soften your look, as well. Yes. Mary, today you and I shall make a trip into Meryton. They have a better selection than in the village here."

"I do not see a need for new things! Pretty trappings mean nothing to me. I wish to retain my presence of modesty and righteousness."

"You can be just as modest and righteous in prints that favor you and cause your best attributes to stand out. Unfortunately for you, men do not look on your internal attributes as much as the outer ones. If you wish to attract a husband that suits even your tastes, it would behoove you to improve your appearance a little. There is certainly no harm in it." Mrs. Bennet returned to her meal, her mind made up. A full minute went by before she looked up and noticed her family was staring at her with various degrees of shock. "What do you mean by gaping at me as though I have grown two heads? Finish your meals. We have much to accomplish today."

Sure she could not take another moment of this new reality that had presented itself, Kitty set down her fork and stood. "Well, I am quite satisfied. If anyone needs me, I shall be in the drawing room."

She passed Mrs. Hill as she left the room.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Oliver rode down the drive to Longbourn. He knew it was early, but he wished to have an audience with Mr. Bennet. He hoped that his early arrival might enable him to hide himself in Mr. Bennet's study until the man could join him, and remain undetected by the others within. He jumped from the saddle and tossed the reigns to the stable hand. Once inside the house, he managed to convince the housekeeper not to announce him, but to instead pass a note to Mr. Bennet, informing him of his presence.

He was not waiting long when Mr. Bennet joined him. The older man closed the door and narrowed his eyes as he took in his guest. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Mr. Bennet, I apologize for calling so early and in such a manner, but I received an urgent message from my steward and I must leave as soon as possible to handle a situation that has arisen at my estate."

Mr. Bennet huffed and moved around his desk to sit. "I must admit that I am quite confused at this point. To which daughter does this concern?"

"Catherine," he smirked, holding back a chuckle at the man's shocked, yet accepting, face.

"Well, it's hard to know from day to day here. My wife's information and attitudes change so frequently, it is hard to really know what is going on. I see no reason to stand on ceremony, so you may get straight to your point."

"I wish to ask for her hand in marriage."

Mr. Bennet considered his words. "Are you sure it is Kitty you want? My daughters do not have a grand inheritance and their connections are far from desirable."

"An uncle in trade may not be ideal, but more and more tradesmen are making the leap into our circles. Those with the money have the power, and let's be honest, many of the nobles and the gentry spend a great deal of money to keep up their lifestyles. More than many of them actually have. The world is changing Mr. Bennet, and I would prefer to change with it, for it will whether I wish it to or not. As for her lack of fortune, it does not matter to me. I have enough wealth to see to it that she and any children she grants me will be taken care of, even in the event of my untimely death." He pulled some papers from his coat. "I wrote these up two days ago. We can adjust anything you find necessary before finalizing and signing them."

Mr. Bennet accepted the papers and began to read through the. The room was silent except for the occasional rustle of paper. "One hundred pounds a year?" he asked with raised brow.

"I thought it an acceptable amount, and no one could claim that she came to me with nothing. Figures need not be discussed in polite society. The mere knowledge will suffice."

He thought for a second that Mr. Bennet was offended, but then he shrugged and continued to read. "It seems you have covered every eventuality. Are you sure you would want to take on the responsibility of the others should I meet my own 'untimely demise'?"

"It is expected. I am sure I can survive it. If not, I am very capable of taking a house for them elsewhere."

Mr. Bennet chuckled. They quickly concluded their business. He would need to be gone for no more than a month. He and Mr. Bennet would see the minister about the reading of the banns. All that remained was his asking the lady herself. Mr. Bennet allowed him the use of his study. He sat upon the settee and tried to relax, but the fear that she still might refuse him lingered.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Kitty as she gathered her bonnet and spencer.

"Mama is taking Mary shopping. I would never forgive myself if I missed the spectacle," laughed Lizzy, "and you will not wish to hear of it second hand."

"And yet I fear she must."

"Papa!" exclaimed his daughters. They did not hear him approach.

"Mr. Bennet," said Mrs. Bennet, entering the room, "have you decided to join us as well?"

"No, Mrs. Bennet, I have duties I may yet need to perform this morning, but I do require Kitty's presence, so she shall be unable to join you on what I am sure is to be a most amusing trip. Lizzy, do be sure and enlighten Kitty and I on all the details when you return." He turned to Mary, who had joined them as well. "Do not be so downcast. I daresay you shall be able to come up with some very agreeable compromises that will make both you and your mother happy."

"Can we go now?" whined Lydia. "Maria is to come this afternoon and I do not wish to miss her. I do not see why I should go. And why does Kitty get to stay?"

"I would think you would be happy at the prospect of shopping, and Kitty's business is her own" stated Mr. Bennet.

"If we were shopping for me, I would be happy to go," she suggested, her eyes begging.

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes. "I am sure you could do with a few more ribbons and trinkets."

Lydia squealed and Mrs. Bennet beamed. "Oh, you are good to us, Mr. Bennet."

He ushered them out of the house and into the carriage, waving them off with Kitty glancing at him curiously. Once they were well on their way, Mr. Bennet directed Kitty to the door of his study. He stopped her outside it and turned her to himself. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, opened the door, and headed towards the drawing room. Feeling very confused, Kitty tentatively entered the study.

"Mr. Andrews!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father told you nothing?"

"He told me to remain behind while my mother and sisters went into Meryton, and then left me at the door. What is this? Has something happened?"

"Yes, in fact. A problem as arisen between two tenants and it requires my immediate attention. It has caused me to advance my plans."

"You're leaving."

"I am afraid so, but I hope to return in a few weeks, no more than a month, if things work out as I wish."

"I thought you planned to remain at your estate for some time?"

"And I still do. My return here would not be for long."

Kitty was feeling a mix of emotions. Her entire day had been so unfamiliar. She was beginning to wonder if she were still asleep and this all a dream.

"Why are you telling me this?" He looked nervous, but he gestured for her to take a seat on the settee. Once she was comfortable, he too, sat upon the seat. Her body suddenly felt sensitive, as though she could feel the faintest movement in the room.

"From the moment I met you, you have captivated me. I have spent much of the last five weeks thinking of you. The more I learn about you, the deeper my attraction grows. I came here today, for the purpose of seeking your hand. I wish to make you my wife."

Kitty found it difficult to breathe. "This has to be a dream."

He smiled. "No, this is no dream."

She felt tears gathering in her eyes. "You don't want marry me," she croaked. "There are much better choices. I don't even know how to be a wife."

He knelt before her. "Catherine, is there anything other than your disbelief in my feelings and you surety of your being unsuitable that has hindered your reply?" She shook her head. "Then let me ease your mind. I really do desire to make you my wife. I had settled the matter in my mind two days ago, and then your dance with Mr. Bloomberg," he spat, "only further secured it. I only regret that I was not allotted more time to convince you. As to the other; I have at my estate a housekeeper who has been begging me to take a wife. She has been much worse than my own mother. Mrs. Croft would be delighted to assist you in any way you need it. Please, Catherine, will you marry me?"

She was sure that her eyes and nose were puffy, but she smiled widely all the same. "Yes."

He smiled at her as he stood bringing her with him. His looked ask for permission, which she granted. It was fleeting, but Kitty was sure she would never forget the feeling of his lips upon her own. They then went in search of her father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the new reviews, follows, and favorites! I do greatly appreciate them. There will be no more updates until closer to New Years. I have a lot going on for the next week and a half. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Andrews ironed out a few more details. Kitty was so happy, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Both gentlemen went through the contract with her. She was in awe of the entire ordeal. Her intended was very kind. She giggled at the title. Her intended. She liked how it sounded. Mr. Andrews had decided to delay his trip by a few hours, enough time to be able to share the news with her family. He would be making the trip on horseback, so he would still make excellent time, or so he said. Finally, her mother and sisters arrived.

"Oh, Mary, stop complaining! I am not forcing you to throw out your old dresses, I am ensuring you have nicer choices when we attend parties and assemblies. I do not see why you wish to be so ungrateful!"

Kitty could hear Mary's huff and couldn't help but smile.

"The new patterns are very modest Mary," came Jane's gentle tone. "They will not be much different from the dresses you wear now."

"You will look lovely, Mary," said Lizzy, Lydia's giggle following her statement. "Papa! Kitty!"

"We are in the drawing room, Lizzy. Bring your mother and sisters," her father called back. Kitty was practically bouncing in her seat. Mr. Andrews grinned beside her.

Mrs. Bennet was the first one through the door, the rest following closely after. "Mr. Bennet, your secretive manner is not helping my… Mr. Andrews!"

Her mother and sisters stared wide-eyed at the man, who was sitting very close to Kitty and smiling at them. Kitty was almost certain her smile could not get any wider.

"Now, Mrs. Bennet, is this any way to greet the man whom you shall soon be calling your son-in-law? And in only a few short weeks too."

"Mr. Bennet!"

"Calm yourself, dearest. I assure you this is not a joke devised by myself. Mr. Andrews came early today to ask my permission to marry your fourth daughter. In fact, he was so eager, he had to wait in my study while I finished my breakfast."

"Oh, ho ho! A daughter married!" She rushed at her daughter and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"Mama!" she laughed. Kitty managed to glance at her sisters to see Jane, Lizzy, and even Mary smiling at her happiness. Lydia stood, mouth gaping.

All talk of the shopping trip was put on hold, much to Mary's pleasure. Mr. Andrews explained his visit that day and his need to make haste to his estate in Nottinghamshire.

"Oh, that is so far away! It is hard to think of my Kitty being so far from me!" Her mother's outburst nearly caused a scoff from herself. She was pleased with her mother's reaction, but she had never paid too much attention to Kitty before now.

"Fear not, Madame. My own mother resides in the neighborhood, and looks to do so for some time. We will have ample reason to come and visit at least once a year." He sent a wink to Kitty when her mother began to exclaim over how good he was.

Lydia finally spoke up for the first time. "Well, I shall expect a present from you still, and a good one at that, when my birthday passes in June. And of course, I am sure you will have me come to stay with you for a Season."

Kitty frowned and was about to have her say when Mr. Andrews broke in. "I am sure we would be happy to, if the circumstances allow it, once you are seventeen." Lydia opened her mouth to rebuttal, and Kitty was sure her mother was wanting to have her say as well, but Mr. Andrews quickly continued. "Your neighbors are very permissive, but London Society is not so forgiving."

"But I'll be near eighteen before the opportunity arrives!" she whined.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "There is always Bath."

Lydia quieted for a moment, and then nodded. She liked the idea of Bath. Mrs. Bennet once more gushed over him. Kitty was amused to see her father looking pleased, as well. Undoubtedly, it was her intended's ability to handle their family. Kitty knew she already adored him for that fact alone. He didn't seem bothered by them at all. Soon, it was time for him to take his leave. He promised to return as soon as he could, but said that they should expect his mother to call upon them a great deal in the meantime.

The couple were not granted another moment alone, his eyes spoke of his happiness and also his annoyance for the journey he must make. He rode away, and had barely made the gate when her mother was upon her again.

"Oh, Kitty! You have saved us all! Oh, and he is such a good man, and handsome too!"

They had turned to return to the house when Lydia called out for their attention. "Look! Here comes Lady Lucas, Charlotte, and Maria!"

Mrs. Bennet's gleeful smile was almost frightening.

* * *

That evening, they dined with the Phillips. Mrs. Bennet glowed as she moved about the room, sharing her family's good fortune. Kitty had been happy to learn that Mrs. Andrews was also present.

"Miss Catherine, I am so pleased to see you, and even more so as I shall soon be able to call you daughter."

Kitty and Mrs. Andrews were sitting together in the drawing room. They had not been able to say much to one another until that moment, having been seated so far apart and Mrs. Andrews having arrived a little later than the Bennets.

"I trust Mr. Andrews journey was delayed no longer than it already was."

"No, he came rushing in, happy as I ever saw him, shouted that you had accepted him, and then dashed off to collect his things and left with only his valet as company. That son of mine!" she laughed.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes. He has done it before. I do not like it, but if he feels it will get him there quicker…, well, we can hope he handles the matter quickly and returns."

"Do you know what the matter was? Or can you not discuss it?"

"I do not know the particulars, but I know those involved. Two families that have lived on the estate for a few generations now, and have feuded just as long. I do not think even they know why they are quarreling anymore, only that they are taught from the cradle to despise one another. The Hopkins and the Sawyers. Both good, hard working families. If it weren't for the feud, I would say they were the ideal tenants. There hasn't been more than the occasional brawl between them for a long time, which is why we haven't bothered with it. Attempts at helping them to mend the quarrel between them have been made, but it always ended badly. My Jamieson's father warned them that the next time a major incident occurred, the offending family would have to go. I imagine this is why Oliver had to see to the problem in person."

"That's horrible!"

"Hate is horrible, especially hate that exists for no real reason at all."

* * *

 **May**

 _Dearest Catherine,_

 _I hated to have to leave in the manner I did, but it puts my mind at ease that we were able to settle the details in the short time we had. The one good consequence of this whole ordeal, is that I shall not have to wait near as long to make you my wife. Not many understand just how unpleasant some of the expectations of being the Master of an estate can be. For several generations, two families have feuded on my family's land. Perhaps those who came before me should have made sure the matter was settled before now, but it was always put off and the occasional threat tossed around. This time, there could be no threat._

 _My grandfather had warned them that there would be grievous consequences should one of the families go too far, and they finally did. Though some might think a woman too delicate to hear the details, I do not believe you are so delicate that you should not know what has taken place at the estate you shall very soon call your home. Mr. Sawyer was angry that Mr. Hopkins managed to purchase a plow horse he had had his eye on before he could make arrangements for the purchase himself. In his anger, and with the aid of a large amount of drink, he thought that burning down the Hopkins' barn was an appropriate reaction. He very nearly killed the Hopkins youngest child along with the two milk cows, seven chickens, and saddle horse that did perish in the fire. While Mr. Sawyer is very regretful for his actions, and disgusted with himself for nearly causing the death of a child, what is done is done. He was handed over to the magistrate and his family are now required to leave the estate. I have managed to find his family a home at the estate of a friend, farther north._

 _It is my hope that I shall be able to return by the end of next week, bringing me back into your presence a week before we wed, and giving our mothers the chance to parade us around together for all of Hertfordshire to see. My good friends and neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Bates look forward to meeting you. Mrs. Bates is still new to the area herself, having married Thomas only last summer. Her family's estate is located near Bath. I believe Mrs. Bates and yourself will get along very well. You have the same delightful disposition. Besides allowing visits from Thomas and Julia, I have made it known to my neighbors that I am much too engaged with my estate to allow for calls. I am told daily that many of my neighbors are speculative as to why, and even more so as to why I shall be leaving again so soon._

 _Mrs. Croft is extremely pleased that I shall soon be bringing her home a mistress for the estate. I am almost certain I mean absolutely nothing to her anymore. I am only a means to an end. She said she would be more than happy to assist you should you still feel you need the extra tutelage._

 _Only yours,_

 _Oliver._

* * *

Kitty smiled as she reread the first letter for the third time that day. She had received five others, but this one was her favorite, if only because it was the first. She had only to wait until the end of the week and he would be back. They had been so busy at Longbourn with preparing for the wedding, her trousseau, and packing the items she wished to take with her. Her mother flowed between being triumphant over having a daughter about to marry, and heartbroken over 'losing one of her babies.'

Kitty had finally accepted that her mother was who she was. Jane had confided that their mother realized at the assembly that Mr. Andrews did favor her fourth daughter over her 'more beautiful' firstborn. Since then, she has not underestimated any of her daughters, hence her seeking to improve Mary's appearance. It seemed to finally occur to her that all of her daughters were capable of attracting a husband. Mary was not impressed with her mother's revelation. Since Kitty's engagement, her mother had given little attention to her middle daughter, but Mary knew it wouldn't last. She lamented that on the day her younger sister left on the arm of her new husband, she would become a focal point for their mother, for Mary needed the most assistance in that woman's opinion.

Already balancing so many things, Kitty managed to spend a good deal of time with Oliver's mother. Often, the lady would call upon them at Longbourn, or Kitty and at least one of her sisters would wait on her at her house just outside of Meryton. It was very well situated. While it was not as large as a manor, it was certainly not what one would term a cottage either. It perfectly fit the gentle born woman. She had been considered a godsend while discussing plans with her own mother, knowing the exact thing to say to both dissuade and encourage Mrs. Bennet in a direction she knew would please her son as well as Kitty. So now, all they had need to do was wait. Wait for her intended. Wait for her wedding day.

She looked back over the most recent letter. He had asked her to call him Oliver when in private. The thought made her blush. Besides childhood playmates, she had never referred to a gentleman by his Christian name. She supposed she should not be surprised. Though she knew her parents did not, she saw no reason why a wife should not call her husband by his name, and him hers. Jane and Lizzy had asked her how she honestly felt about marrying Oliver. She ended up confessing her first encounter with him, and many other things, such as the fact that she liked that he referred to her as Catherine instead of Kitty. She had never liked her name so well until he spoke it. Her sisters proclaimed her truly in love and laughed with her.

Knowing her family would be waiting for her, Kitty straightened her appearance and made her way downstairs. They were dining at home that night, a rare occurrence as of late. Not even Mrs. Andrews would be joining them. She was dining with her brother's family who, at best, were accepting of Oliver's choice of a wife. Kitty had surprised herself by understanding their opinion on the matter. They had obviously hoped for a more advantageous match for their nephew and cousin, but there had never been any bad blood between the Richards and Bennets, and there wouldn't be now. Mrs. Bennet was blissfully unaware that they could have ever had an opinion that was not in full support of the match.

Their dinner this evening was informal. Kitty was glad for it. She and her family sat down and conversation soon filled the room.

"Kitty, may I have your blue spencer?"

"I already gave you the grey, Lydia."

"But the blue flatters me better than you. And you are having three news ones made, anyway, among other things. I doubt you'll wear it anymore."

"Fine."

"Lizzy, Mrs. Whitman informed me today that her nephew was quite enamored with you!"

"Mr. Markham is a respectable gentleman, Mama, but I am afraid he holds no interest for me."

"But Lizzy! He has three thousand a year! You would not have as much as Kitty, but you would be very well settled."

"I wouldn't care if he had ten thousand a year. Money does not sway me, Mama. Unless I am lucky enough to find a man who loves me as well as Mr. Andrews does Kitty, I shall remain an old maid."

"Oh! Why was I bestowed with such an insupportable daughter?! Mr. Bennet, say something!"

"What would you have me do, Mrs. Bennet? Lizzy has decided to be fastidious over choosing a husband, and I cannot help but lend my full support on the matter. Indeed, I should not force any of my girls into marriages they do not want. However, you are free to offer up as many gentlemen for their choosing as you like."

"Mr. Bennet!"

"Let us dwell on a happier thought. You are about to have one of your daughters married. You have only one week more before you will no longer be boasting over her engagement, you will be victorious in having her married."

Her mother pouted, but was accepting. "Kitty, did you receive a new letter from Mr. Andrews today?"

"Yes. Things are going well and he still expects to return no later than Friday. Though, Mrs. Andrews said he may return a day or two earlier and not think twice about surprising us all."

"How inconsiderate. One should always be as precise as possible so as to not inconvenience their friends."

"Tis all in good fun, Mary. He has told me he and his closest neighbor are friends and spent much of their childhood pulling tricks on one another."

"And his mother has often lamented the fact, Kitty."

"It does not bother me in any case."

"Well, dear child," said Mr. Bennet, "it is good that you are accepting of every faucet of your intended's personality, and that you are aware of them. Not all are as fortunate."

 **I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver and Thomas rode behind the carriage carrying his friend's wife. He had been delighted when his friends said they would like to join him on his trip so that they might meet his bride and bear witness to his nuptials. They were very near Meryton. He wanted to ride straight for Longbourn, but Thomas had advised him that his Catherine would likely thank him for refreshing himself after riding for several hours that day. Julia's staunch agreement led to his compliance.

They finally arrived at the house and his mother's limited staff went to work. He rushed in to greet his mother and change.

"Mrs. Andrews, please tell your son he smells like a stable and should bathe before gallivanting off to see his intended."

"Thomas! I didn't know you would be coming! And Julia, it shall be so nice having another lady in the house."

"We couldn't very well miss his wedding when it was so convenient to travel here with Oliver. I am certainly eager to meet the young woman with whom I shall be able to share my woes. It is thrilling to know I will no longer have to reign them in alone," smiled Julia. "Oliver, I know you are eager to see your Catherine, so you might want to hurry and ready yourself."

"Not too quickly," said Thomas, "you want to make sure you're actually clean." Oliver rolled his eyes and dashed up the stairs. Thomas watched carefully and then stepped close to his friend's mother. "Are you prepared to go for a visit?"

"What are you up to Thomas? Shouldn't you seek your own refreshing?"

"A quick change of clothes will have to suffice. I have a matter of great importance to see to."

"What is that?"

"Revenge!"

* * *

Oliver laid back in the tub and relaxed. He had dismissed his valet to resettle himself and check to see if all packages had arrived safely. He thought he would have to thank Thomas later. A bath had been a very good idea. In all, he took nearly an hour before he was once more dressed and ready. His things had been brought up, and in his bags was an engagement gift he had selected from his family's jewelry collection. He thought the diamond parure would look perfect on her. It was the first set his grandfather had ever had made for his grandmother. He tucked the box into his coat and reached for the door. He was startled to find it locked.

He pulled and twisted the handle in frustration before banging on the door and shouting for assistance. He heard nothing. Growling in frustration, he stepped back from the door. As he did so, he noticed a sheet of paper that had been slipped under the door. After he read it, he made a note to ask for Julia's pardon for making her a widow.

"THOMAS!"

* * *

As she watched Sarah Simms and her mother leave, Kitty found herself hoping that there would be no more visitors for the day. Sarah had been visiting relatives for the past three months and had only just arrived to learn of her engagement. Her response was decidedly cool. Though she was older, Kitty had thought she was her friend.

"She is jealous, Kitty," soothed Lizzy. "She has been out for nearly two years and she has yet to make her own match, despite spending a Season in Town, Bath, and staying with various relatives."

"And she has tried to attract Mr. Andrews attention in the past and embarrassed herself," replied Mary.

"How?" asked Kitty.

Mary seemed to think about it before giving an answer. "I despise gossip, but since she was knowingly rude, I shall tell you. It was last summer, before her trip to Bath. She was attempting to make herself appear more appealing by remarking on how plain Charlotte was. Mr. Andrews replied that he did not find Charlotte plain at all, and that her kindness alone was enough to attract any man who dared to pay attention."

"He did?!" gawked Lizzy and Jane in unison.

"I may not approve of his every manner, but he is far from disagreeable."

"Well, if he has Mary's approval, then he must truly be an outstanding individual," mused Mr. Bennet from behind his paper. He lowered it to wink at his girls. Even Mary smiled.

There was a brief knock at the door and Mrs. Hill entered the room. "Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Bates, and Mrs. Bates."

The family stood as their guests entered the room. "Please forgive us for the unexpected visit, but I am afraid Mr. Bates could not wait to make your acquaintance, Miss Catherine. Allow me to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Bates, Oliver's good friends, and closest neighbors to Dalton. Mr. and Mrs. Bates before you are Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine, and Miss Lydia."

"Mr. Andrews did not say you would be coming," smiled Catherine, "but I am pleased that you have. Um, where is Mr. Andrews?"

"It was a last minute decision," said Mr. Bates. "And as for Oliver, he has been detained." Looking at the bewildered faced before him, he smiled mischievously. "I locked him in his room."

Kitty didn't know how to respond to this, and neither did the rest of her family, though her father and Lizzy seemed amused by the prospect.

"You see, Miss Catherine, when I brought my own bride home, he took it upon himself to kidnap her when we had not come by to introduce her to him and his mother in what he considered a timely manner. I declared that day that I would have my revenge. Therefore…"

"I am afraid my husband intends to kidnap you, Miss Catherine," said Mrs. Bates. "Have no fear, I shall travel with you. You are much better off than I was. I was scared to death when a handsome, raven haired man climbed through our parlor window and confessed his plan to kidnap me. I left quite a few bruises on him before he revealed his identity."

Though Mrs. Bennet and Mary gapped at the couple, the rest of the Bennet family burst with merriment at the image of it.

"Come now, Miss Catherine," declared Mr. Bates. "We must be off. Your intended will have undoubtedly discovered our plan and has likely shimmied down the side of the house to made haste in order to stop me."

Looking to her father and Mrs. Andrews, who seemed to approve of the scheme, she went with the couple into a waiting carriage.

"Now, which way should we journey, Miss Catherine?"

"Oh, I shall not aid you in your devious plans. You are kidnapping me, therefore, it is up to you to elude your friend."

"Oh, you and I shall be good friends, Miss Catherine," laughed Mrs. Bates.

"Indeed. Mr. Timms, let us take a left at the gate!" called Mr. Bates with a laugh.

* * *

As he rode, Oliver berated himself for not seeing this coming. Of course Thomas would do something to get back at him for his own actions after he brought Julia home. Thankful that he had a fresh mount, he spurred the animal on. Once he had entered the estate, he noted the lack of a visiting carriage. He hoped that meant he managed to arrive before his friend, but it could also mean he had already taken Catherine from her home. He jumped from his horse and did not wait for the groom to collect him, only shouting over his shoulder that he would be right back.

The door opened and he went into the house, not giving the housekeeper the chance to announce him. He knew where the family would be. He strode into the room and found the Bennets, minus Catherine, and his mother having tea.

"Ah, Oliver, would you care to join us?" asked his mother. "I doubt you have had time to enjoy a cup since you returned."

"How long?"

"They left here ten minutes ago by carriage," stated Mary. "I believe they took a left at the gate."

"Thank you, Miss Mary. I am in your debt," he called as he rushed from the room.

Once he was gone, Mr. Bennet looked at his remaining daughters. "My dear girls, I do wish you all well in your own journeys into matrimony. However, I fear even you, my dear Lizzy, may find it impossible to find such a man who could replace _him_ as my favorite."

* * *

Kitty was enjoying herself. Julia and Thomas had proven to be very good company. During the course of the last half hour, they decided to drop all pretense and addresses. Kitty did not help them on the road, but Thomas had directed a few turns along the way.

"So, now every time Oliver dines with us, Mrs. Anderson sends him home with an entire pie. I could never figure out how he does it. I am much more handsome."

"Of course you are, my dear," giggled Julia. Thomas mockingly glared at her. "Do you hear that?"

Kitty listened closely to the sounds coming outside the carriage. Her smile grew as she heard the hoof beats quickly gaining on them. She leaned out the top of the door. "Oliver!" she yelled and waved to the rider.

"I am slightly disappointed. I had hoped it would take him longer," lamented Thomas. Julia patted his hand in sympathy.

Oliver called for the coach to stop. As they slowed Oliver pulled his mount alongside them.

"Have you come to rescue me?" Kitty laughed.

"Always, Catherine. Thomas, I have some words for you."

"Are they the same I had for you?" he asked as they finally came to a stop.

"Get out of the carriage."

"I don't think I will. I am quite comfortable in here."

Oliver chuckled. "I never would have thought you a coward."

"Oh! You are aiming for a fight!"

"You locked me in my room! Do you have any idea what I had to do to get out?!"

"Please tell me you had climb down the side of the house. I really hope you did, and that someone witnessed it!"

Kitty sat back and watched the men circle one another. Suddenly, Oliver struck out and grabbed Thomas, bending him to lock his head in his arm. He then proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"Oliver! Oliver, stop! Do you have any idea how long it takes to achieve this level of handsomeness?"

"No, I wake up looking this good!"

"I shall have to give Catherine my sympathies then. Ah!"

Kitty blushed at their choice of topic, wondering what Oliver did look like when he woke. She had a vague idea of married life. Oliver finally released him with a laugh and walked to the carriage.

"Ride with me?" he asked.

"Oliver, it wouldn't be appropriate," scolded Julia.

"You enjoy ruining my fun. Fine, for proprieties sake."

"I have never ridden on horseback before, in any case. I would be dreadfully frightened of falling off."

"Have you never cared to learn?"

"No, I never had the opportunity."

"Well, we shall remedy that once we return to Dalton." He handed the reigns to be tied to the back of the carriage. When he returned, Thomas had already climbed aboard. He eagerly took a seat next to Kitty. "Hello."

"Hello," she blushed again.

"Disgusting. Is he even supposed to be sitting next to her?" mocked Thomas.

"Hush," his wife replied. "They are engaged and in the presence of at least one responsible chaperon. They're fine. And you were far worse."

"Thank you, Julia," Oliver laughed. Thomas looked very disgruntled now.

"Fine! Now tell us, Oliver, how did you get out of the house?"

 **So, what do you think of the Bates?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. I have had some laptop and internet problems. In fact, I usually post a chapter for this after FMAC, and my internet crashed before I could do so. It's getting frustrating! I thank each and every one of you who stands up against internet bullying, especially to Oparu, who I cannot send a personal message to but I wanted to acknowledge. It honestly does not bother me personally. I actually laugh at most of them, but it's still nice to see those who will defend others. I was following stories from a few authors on here who either quit writing altogether or moved their works to other platforms because of it. No worries, I am not going anywhere.**

 **This is a light, happy story. Mostly.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The Andrews' and Bates' dined with the Bennet's the first two days they were in the neighborhood. They had arrived far earlier than projected. That evening, however, they were to attend a party at the Richards', put together for Oliver and herself. Lizzy had just finished her hair.

"Will you wear them tonight?" she asked, gesturing to the lovely box that held the diamond set Oliver had gifted her on the day of his return.

"I don't know. I always dreamed of wearing such items, but it almost seems like too much. It still feels as though this is all a dream."

"Well, if it is a dream, you had better wear them," she teased.

Kitty smiled at her and asked her to assist her in putting them on. This would be the first time she wore them. When Oliver gave them to her, she could barely bring herself to touch them. Once they finished, she hardly recognized herself.

"Kitty, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Lizzy."

They went to assist their other sisters, who were still readying themselves. Soon, they were headed downstairs. Lydia was in a foul mood, jealous over her sister wearing such beautiful jewelry. She cooled a little once Jane loaned her a set their father had gifted her the year she came out. It wasn't as fine as Kitty's, but they mollified her. Mrs. Bennet, of course, gushed over them both.

"Oh, Lydia, you look so mature! How kind of you Jane! And Kitty! Mr. Andrews is very, very good to you! Just think, there are likely more waiting for you at his estate!"

Kitty blushed, something she found herself doing a lot of, and begged her mother not to make such a fuss over them.

"The Richards are his family and I am sure they will know what they mean. Please don't point them out to others. Let someone else bring them up in conversation."

After a small argument and her father's support, Kitty felt relief. How she could have ever been amused by her mother's outbursts, she'll never know. Mrs. Bennet had her sit with herself and Mr. Bennet, so she would have a little more room and not look the least bit crushed. Usually, this kind of deference was saved for Jane. For a moment, Kitty was sad over the fact that soon, her sisters would not have to worry about fitting so tightly in the other seat. She would be gone and having one less person would leave plenty of room.

They were the first to arrive. Since the gathering was in honor of her and Oliver's engagement, she would be required to greet their guests. She took a deep breath before they were admitted into the house. Only a few more days and they would be married.

* * *

"Yes, Oliver, we had hoped you would make a more advantageous match, but we will not begrudge you your happiness."

"Thank you, Uncle, I appreciated the sentiment," he replied dryly.

"There are certainly worse matches you could have made, and Miss Catherine has greatly improved from the last time I had seen her myself, which I admit, was more than a year before she entered Society. My wife did not hold such hope at first, but seeing her improvement has set her mind at ease. The Bennet's may not be one of the most sought after families in the area, but they are one of the better liked families."

"Indeed. They certainly do not lack in friends."

"Mrs. Bennet tends to at times be a little vulgar…"

"She is no worse than many other mothers I have encountered, especially those you find in Town. She is enthusiastic."

"Perhaps. In any case, I am pleased for you. I only hope you do not live to regret it."

"You would have done better to end our conference letting me know you are pleased for me."

"Well, you didn't receive your blunt nature from your father's side of the family, God rest his soul."

Oliver rolled his eyes and accepted it for what it was: his uncle's support. He went back downstairs to await Catherine. She would be arriving soon. He had been in the entrance hall for less than five minutes when her family was announce. She looked beautiful, and his choice of jewels were perfect for her. She smiled lightly and approached him.

"You look breathtaking," he declared.

"Thank you. You look dashing as always."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Your mother told me to expect most of the prominent families, but mainly our friends."

"Yes. Mother and I asked my aunt why she didn't simply label this a ball. Her only reply was that there would be considerably less dancing."

"Will there really be so many people?"

"It won't be too terrible, my love," he said, before turning to greet her family. He was aware of what he said. He noted her blush at his words. She was certainly a surprise, and not one he would regret. She fit him and his lifestyle so well. There was a fire within her that called to him, and she never batted an eye when his friends said or did something outrageous. Not that they made a habit of doing so when they were in the eyes of the public, but in private, or in the presence of friends and family, it was a different story. Yes, he was very pleased with his choice of wife.

Mrs. Bennet fawned over him, Mr. Bennet and his other daughters smiled at him, and Catherine beamed from his side as well. His cousin, Emma, saw them into the rooms his family had open for the evening. His mother, Thomas, and Julia then arrived. After them, it was a steady stream of guests. Oliver was not a fan of these trivialities, unnecessary show to make oneself look good and make the guests feel important. If they weren't at least a little important, they wouldn't have been invited. As one particular guest appeared, he groaned. Catherine looked at him and then around to see what was the matter.

"Miss Sims," she said, strangled, "we are pleased to see you."

"Mr. Andrews," Miss Sims purred, "I did not know you would be visiting your mother this spring. Had I but known, I would have insisted we return home earlier."

"I see no reason for that, Miss Sims. I found myself quite preoccupied," he said, smiling at Catherine. "There would have been no need in shortening your trip for my sake."

Her smiled faltered. "Yes, well, Kitty, you look lovely."

"Thank you."

Oliver felt a great amount of relief when she moved on. He began to wonder how some of the ladies in his neighborhood would take to the knowledge of his marriage. He remembered their reception of Julia. Many of them were still quite cool to the new Mrs. Bates. At least Catherine would have the comfort of having Julia by her side. He needed to remember to warn her of the welcome she was likely to receive.

The evening went smoothly. They smiled and accepted her neighbors' congratulations. He was almost sure the smile would stick on his face. Thomas took obvious enjoyment from his uncomfortable position, but then, he had endured the same when he married Julia. Only three more days and she was his.

* * *

As exciting as it all was, Kitty could hardly fathom that this day had come at all. She was getting married in only a little over an hour. Fully dressed and ready, she and her sisters talked and laughed gaily together. Even Lydia was in a good mood. Lizzy said it was because she realized that Kitty's marriage to Oliver would afford her more attention. Though they had no fortune, the Bennet sisters would carry the connection of a wealthy brother-in-law, as well as the connection to his well-respected uncle and mother. Anything that gave Lydia an edge made her happy.

Once Kitty had her fill of gazing at herself, she turned to study her sisters. This was the last time they would sit and talk like this as they were, not that they had done this often. The next time she came, she would be a guest. There was, also, no guarantee that she would be able to return when any of her sisters married. She often wondered why she had never thought of it before. It was a known fact that young women were expected to marry. When a woman married, it was she who would have to leave her family home, except on the occasion, unlike in their case, that a young woman inherits an estate. Yet for her, she had never truly thought of it.

It was Mary, who was not nearly as severe looking with her brighter dress and looser curls, who kept track of the clock. When their time was up, the sisters sauntered downstairs and met their parents. Their mother was a mixture of tears and excitement. For the very first time, Kitty thought she might be serious in her assertion that she would be missed. Up until that moment, she had thought that her absence might not be felt at all. Her mother and sisters went on ahead of them and she was left with her father. She felt extremely awkward standing there in the foyer. It was rare that she was alone with her father.

"Well, Kitty, I can honestly say that I did not think you would be the first of my daughters that I would be forced to part with. I had thought there would be many years in which you would transverse the neighborhood with your sisters, carrying and sharing gossip amongst the masses. Perhaps at least a few years of having your pictures grace my study once more. And yet, here we are. I wish you the greatest happiness, Kitty, for you and Mr. Andrews. And I hope you will visit often, and allow my visits once all my daughters are gone, and the silence becomes unbearable."

Kitty thought she might cry. As was the theme for the day, never would she have imagined her father would say something so meaningful to her. She was close to convincing herself that it was all a dream. Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and embraced her father. She felt him stiffen.

"Kitty, you do not want to muss your dress."

"I don't care."

She felt his arms circle around her and he laid a kiss upon her brow. Knowing he had limits, Kitty released him and accepted the handkerchief he offered to her, and then they were off to the church. In all, Kitty's memories would always be precious. She would always remember the look Oliver gave her when she entered the church, the warmth of his hand when her father handed her over into his care, his reassuring smile, his voice as he said his vows, and then speaking her own vows. She would even remember signing her name along with his in the church registrar. It would be forever clear in her mind.

Their wedding breakfast was nice. Those who attended were her Aunt and Uncle Phillips, the Lucas's, the Richards', Mrs. Andrews, the Bates', and of course the Bennet's. She walked around and spoke with all of her guests with her husband. She loved that she could call him that. At one point, Kitty excused herself. She didn't know why she did it, but she crept up the stairs to the room she had always called her own. It had been full when she went downstairs to be married, but now it sat almost empty. There were a few things scattered about that could identify it as her space, but most of her things were now gone, taken down to the carriage by Oliver's footmen, most likely. With one last glance, she closed the door and went back to her wedding breakfast.

The time came for them to take their leave. Though they would be in separate carriages, the Andrews' and Bates' would be traveling to Nottinghamshire together. Kitty gave her family very fond farewells. She didn't know when they would next be in the neighborhood, but with both their families residing in the neighborhood, it was not likely to be too long. Oliver helped her into the carriage and followed quickly behind her. Both smiled and waved as the carriage moved away. Once out of sight, they both sat back. "Well, Mrs. Andrews, what do you think of married life so far?"

"It's hard to tell. It has only been two hours and I have only just gotten my husband to myself. He may yet prove to be a scoundrel."

"Then let me show you the man you have managed to claim for your own," he declared, shifting her into his lap. She giggled at him. She sobered a moment as she looked him in the eye.

"I know it's a little late, but are you sure you would not have been happier with one of my sisters?"

"Never. I considered them all, and found them all wanting."

She felt tears filling her eyes and her throat was a bit tight. "I think I might love you, Mr. Andrews."

"That's good. I am quite certain that I love you."

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she was sure she had never experienced something so perfect!

 **I could end the story here, but I won't! We've got to see how having a well-connected, wealthy brother-in-law might affect the story! How will Darcy respond? Will Bingley act on his feelings with fewer reasons for his friends and family to object? How will Oliver respond to Mr. Collins? We shall find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so late. It's been a difficult few weeks. As a bonus, at the bottom of the newest chapter of Fate Makes a Change, I have posted a sample of one of my stories in the works. I'll be posting selections from two other stories in the next two chapters as well. Respectively, they'll be at the end of chapters 53, 54, and 55. Check them out and let me know what you think!**

 **PS I haven't been able to respond to comments.**

"Thomas, what has gotten into you?" Julia cried. Her husband had come running into the room as though someone were chasing him. She was only glad that all of her callers had gone. Thomas struggled to catch his breath.

"I…am not…so old… that…I should… have trouble running…from my study… into here. The Haverly's… have arrived."

"So late? They rarely call on me, unless it is to inquire of Oliver."

Thomas, having finally caught his breath, grinned wickedly. "I know."

"You don't think…"

"That they know that Oliver has returned to the neighborhood? Yes. That he has married? No. Mrs. Croft has been strict with those working at Dalton. No one has said a word so that they might have their privacy. Mrs. Anderson has kept me informed of any gossip circulating the villages and estates. However, it is known that 'Mrs. Andrews' has returned. Everyone believes it is his mother."

"No!"

"Yes. Now, please, pleeease, follow my lead!"

She didn't get another word in as their visitors where announced. "Mrs. Haverly, Miss Haverly. What a surprise! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Mr. Bates," Mrs. Haverly purred, before turning to her, "Mrs. Bates. There has been a little talk going about the neighborhood. Has Mrs. Andrews finally returned to the neighborhood? If so, it is quite rude that she has yet to call or invite me for tea. It has been almost a week."

Thomas answered before she could. "Mr. and Mrs. Andrews wished for some private time together."

"He has just been to visit her. I do not see how spending a little time with friends would encroach upon their day. What made her return to Dalton?"

Julia was appalled at the lack of propriety. Mrs. Haverly had always been as such, however. She believed everyone owed her the answers she sought. Her daughter was no better. Such questions might not be considered breaching propriety in the presence of family or close friends, but not in the presence of someone who was not close, no matter how long they had known her husband. She remained silent and let her husband continue to answer.

"Well, Mr. Andrews was determined and Dalton needed a mistress."

"Then he should marry and leave his poor mother in peace," simpered Miss Haverly. It was no secret that Miss Marie Haverly coveted the position. It was also no secret that Oliver would rather let the estate fall into ruin than marry her. Only Miss Haverly seemed unaware of the fact, though whether by accident or intent, no one outside her family was sure.

"Yes, dear Mrs. Andrews had such a difficult time after the late Mr. Andrews passed. There is no reason he should have brought his mother back," stated Mrs. Haverly.

"Yes, his mother does adore Hertfordshire."

"All the more reason he should let her return if it is her desire. Well, I know what I shall do." She signaled for her daughter to stand so they might leave. Julia glared at her husband and tried to dissuade the matron from what she knew she would be doing.

"Mrs. Haverly, you misunderstand…"

"I misunderstand nothing!" she glared. "Have a good evening, Mr. Bates. Mrs. Bates."

Once they had left, Julia glared back at Thomas. "What have you done?!"

"I have done nothing. She takes what information she wants and cares nothing for the truth. This will be fantastic!"

"I will be blamed for this."

"Dearest, no one believes a word that woman says anymore. She causes nothing but trouble and her daughter is a laughing stock, chasing after Oliver as she does. You have lived in the neighborhood long enough to know their opinion matters little. Once, they carried a great deal of respect, but Mrs. Haverly killed it a long time ago with her need to cause disputes and censure. Her husband and sons still carry some clout, but she and her daughter do not." He kissed her brow. "I must get a note to Oliver. We shall call on them first thing tomorrow!"

Julia shook her head. It would certainly be a spectacle.

* * *

Kitty watched as her husband sighed again. "Really, Oliver, it's just Thomas and Julia. We haven't seen anyone in a week. One visit will not ruin your plans. Mrs. Croft assures me that it has been widely circulated that we wish to maintain our privacy for a while. Even if it is not known exactly why."

"You don't understand! Thomas is up to something, I know it. We have always had the uncanny ability to know when the other is causing mischief. We nearly drove our parents mad. He is going to ruin my plans! I can feel it!"

Kitty laughed at him. "Even if he does, it will not be out of spite. Who knows, you might actually enjoy whatever it is that he has planned."

Thomas and Julia were announced at that moment. Oliver groaned at Thomas's expression of absolute glee. Julia walked in and smiled sympathetically at the couple.

"What have you done, Thomas?"

"That's the questions everyone is asking. I do not wish to ruin the surprise."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Haverly and Miss Haverly came to call late yesterday afternoon. They inquired about your seclusion and Thomas encouraged the idea that your mother had returned to stand in as mistress of your estate. She is likely to call on you this morning and will possibly come barreling in as she always does."

"Aww! Julia, how could you?!"

"Easily, my love. You neglected to remember that Catherine has never met the Haverly's and I do not wish for her to be caught off guard by them."

Thomas looked aghast. "I am sorry, Catherine, Oliver. I didn't think about that."

"Sometimes I do not think you think at all!" growled Oliver.

"There is no harm done. Who are the Haverly's?" asked Kitty.

"A local family whose matron likes to cause trouble and does what she can in her attempts to get her way."

"Mrs. Haverly and her daughter, Miss Marie Haverly, have tried for years to force a proposal from Oliver, and Thomas before we married," added Julia. "Mr. Haverly and his sons are very respectable men, however. They are friendly and apologize often for their wife and sister."

"We have long been convinced that all the goodness ran out once the younger Mr. Haverly was born. He is two years older than Miss Haverly," said Thomas. "Now what do we do?"

"If they meet Catherine today, I cannot surprise the whole of the neighborhood at the assembly next month," pouted Oliver. "I looked forward to the reaction I would receive from our neighbors."

"Oh, be original. At least this way, Mrs. Haverly and Miss Haverly will have spread tales of how homely and rude Catherine is. When you bring her into the assembly room, all beauty and friendliness, they'll be looked upon as fools. She'll win the room, as well as the hearts of all our neighbors."

"You are too kind, sir. Your wife, however, has already warned me that many of the families with eligible young ladies might not look upon my presence with a friendly eye."

"Some families do tend to hold a grudge, and they will not be overly friendly, but they will not treat you unkindly outright. They will take some time to warm up to you. Julia has been here a year and they just now have begun to accept her presence."

"I am aware of how matrons behave themselves. Four years ago, when Mr. Barkley came home from Ramsgate with a bride, Mama was beside herself. She would hardly say a word to the poor girl. It took Jane consistently seeking her out for Mama to come to terms with it. So you see, I am fully prepared for the censure. I will at least have Julia by my side," she smiled at her friend.

"Indeed, you shall!" crowed her friend.

"You shall both make a most formidable force. However, that does not indicate how we should proceed at this moment," stated Oliver.

"I say let them come," said Kitty. "At least then we can be assured that no one else shall come to call unless we invite them or let it be circulated that we are ready to be sociable. That is the proper way to do these things, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," applauded Julia. "Most would be very understanding of Oliver wishing to keep his bride to himself for as long as possible. They may not enjoy the idea that he found his bride outside of the neighborhood, but they would not disparage him any private time he wished to keep with her."

Thomas was thrilled once more. "Well, now that our little problem is resolved, how shall we go about introducing our Mrs. Andrews to Mrs. Haverly and her daughter?"

* * *

It was only Oliver and Thomas who were in the drawing room to receive their guests. "Ah, Mrs. Haverly, Miss Haverly, Thomas informed me that I might expect a call from you today. Though, one might find it rude to do so when it has been widely circulated that we wish for our privacy," scolded Oliver.

"You are too brash, Mr. Andrews. I do not understand the liberty your father bestowed upon you to enable it. Your mother and I have been good friends for many years and I am entitled to know her concerns."

"You know, I do not recall her mentioning your letters. Has it been long since you have written her?"

"Such rude behavior is not to be tolerated. I shall have a word with your mother. Where is Mrs. Andrews?"

"Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Bates are upstairs," Thomas inserted. "Mrs. Andrews had an idea for one of my wife's dresses that she does not favor. Something that the seamstress in Meryton did for her. They should be back shortly."

"We were all sorry to hear of the dispute that occurred on your lands," said Miss Haverly in an attempt to bring the attention to herself. "Tenants should know better than to cause such trouble for the Master of an estate."

"That is my business, Miss Haverly, and not something I wish to discuss in present company."

She sat back and pouted. She began to question him about his trip to Hertfordshire, which he said little of. Oliver tried not to laugh at Thomas's obvious amusement over the Haverly's upset. He dodged every comment and question sent to him by the matron's daughter.

"There is a matter I need to address with you before your mother returns. It is abominable that you would force your mother back into a house that causes her pain just so you might avoid your duty for a little longer. You should marry and give your estate a proper mistress."

He heard voices and in hall and smothered his glee. "I agree, Mrs. Haverly. It is high time that my estate had a proper mistress."

Mrs. Haverly' triumphant expression soon altered once the owners of the voices entered the room.

"Are you sure it will be no bother?"

"Of course not. Oliver and I are not likely to attend a gathering worthy of the gown any time soon. Once you have shown your maid, I trust you shall return it with haste. Oh, Mr. Andrews, forgive me. I didn't realize we had more guests," his wife gasped. She was very convincing. She was utterly perfect for him. He rose to meet her.

"Yes. I admit, I did not quite believe Thomas when he said we should expect visitors today, but alas, here they are. Dearest, these are two of your new neighbors, Mrs. Haverly and her daughter, Miss Marie Haverly. Mrs. Haverly, Miss Haverly, allow me to introduce to you my wife, Mrs. Catherine Andrews nee Bennet, very lately of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

Catherine smiled at the ladies, and Oliver took great delight in the strained and sour smiles that gave in return. Watching them stutter while his wife gracefully took control of the situation caused him to swell with pride. He had noticed her confidence improving in the short time she had been separated from her family at Longbourn. He once remembered his father personally caring for a mare he had acquired from a neighbor. She had not been treated well, but with his father's constant attention, she improved. His father told him that most living creatures, people included, thrived much better under the right attention. He considered his wife further proof of that statement.

"You married?" managed Miss Haverly. "When did this happen?"

"Ten days ago. I 'stumbled' across my wife not long after her birthday," they smiled at each other. "Her elder sisters I knew. I was introduced to her on the night of her very first assembly and found myself with the honor of her first dance, after her father of course. It did not take me long to realize I wished to claim more than a dance."

Thomas would later tell him that their visitors' completions ranged from pale, to green, to red during his little speech. He only had eyes for his wife. Mrs. Haverly and her daughter did not stay long. Thomas and Julia also quickly took their leave. Neither of the Andrews really cared to take notice. They spent the rest of the day, and the following weeks, very much enjoying the company of the other


	12. Chapter 12

**I have had an interesting month. At this point, I am posting as I get the chance. Hopefully that will be more than once a month. I do want to point out, that Oliver and Kitty do enjoy their fun, but Oliver is strict about keeping the most outrageous things private. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not changing it. And I know there are some who don't like a more dominant man, but keep in mind the time period when you read a period story.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! And I hope none of this sounds snarky. I promise, I'm not.**

The weeks passed and Catherine's first assembly came and went. She had been a success. The Haverly ladies had spread about many tales of her, saying she was homely, with dull hair and eyes. When the time came, her neighbors, some most begrudgingly, found her a refreshing face and personality. Her beauty was praised and many remarked that her beauty alone was enough to recommend her to one of their most eligible bachelors. The only credible truth that anyone found in the claims of Mrs. Haverly and her daughter, was that she was a bit short, but that was hardly a drawback.

Spring had officially passed, and it was well into summer. Julia and Catherine spent a great deal of time together, at one estate or the other, calling on neighbors in the company of one another. It seemed to give both women the needed confidence to face the masses as the two newest, permanent members of their small part of Nottinghamshire. It was during these weeks that Oliver remembered his promise to teach his bride horsemanship. Catherine did well enough, in her own opinion. She enjoyed the activity, but she decided it was not one she would wish to take part of outside the company of her husband.

One day, the small group of friends were riding together between their estates. It was a very warm day, and when they came upon a stream that cut across the land, the gentlemen could not help themselves but indulge.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Julia.

"What does it look like, my love?" winked Thomas as he stripped down another layer. "We are going for a swim."

Both ladies stared on as their respective husbands stripped down to their linen shirts and breeches. Catherine leaned over to Julia. "What do you think we should do? No offense, but I really do not wish for Thomas to see me in such… undress."

"Nor do I wish for Oliver to see me in such a state. Thomas and I swam in the pond last summer, but it was only the two of us."

"So what shall we do?"

Julia thought for a moment and smirked. "Are you a confident enough rider to make it back to Dalton on your own?"

* * *

Catherine laughed as she rode into the stable, Oliver's horse and discarded clothes in tow. She was shocked when Julia first came up with the idea. Initially, they were only going to take the horses, but Catherine thought it would be even funnier to take their clothes. Julia agreed. The men's shouts promised retribution, but neither ladies cared. She handed over the reins and warned that Mr. Andrews would be coming soon… on foot.

She dashed into the house, but before she could make it up the stairs, Mrs. Croft found her.

"Mrs. Andrews, Mrs. Andrews has arrived for a surprise visit," she said with a funny look on her face. "This might get confusing."

"Has she been settled into her rooms?" she giggled.

"Yes ma'am."

"If you would, please have a tea prepared and have Mother informed that I shall meet her in the first floor salon in twenty minutes."

She made it to their room in good time, and her maid, Lucy, was there to help her change. Once she was ready, she walked to the window. Oliver had already covered half the distance. She giggled as she watched him look up at the house. She knew the moment he noticed her. He pointed at her and hastened his steps once more. Planning to take advantage of the situation, she, too, quickened her steps to meet her mother-in-law. Their greeting was pleasant. Diana brought with her news from Hertfordshire. It had been nearly two months since she had married and left her childhood home.

"Mrs. Bennet bid me to ask when you would be sending for one of your sisters to come and stay with you. She claimed that you seemed to have forgotten to include it in your last letter. I told her that there were not many single men left in the neighborhood, but she is insistent, stating that there may yet be some who are perhaps too young to take a wife at the moment, but that it would not hurt for them to become aware of your youngest sister."

"I did not forget, I keep hoping she will catch the hint. Oliver will not have Lydia stay with us, nor will he have any of my sisters to stay with us. I heartily agree with him. I am not ready to have any of my sisters in my house. Not at the moment, in any case."

"Catherine!" they heard Oliver call, bringing all further discussion to a halt. "Catherine, dearest, I demand satisfaction!"

Catherine was struggling to keep herself composed. Diana looked at her in amused confusion. Not wanting to give it away, she cleared her throat and called out to her husband. "I am in the salon, Oliver."

They heard his laughing voice as he neared the door. "You, my dear, are in so much… Mother!" Catherine nearly lost it at his gaping face.

"Oliver! What do you mean prancing about the house in only your breeches and shirt?! Where are your boots? And your coat? Is your hair damp? Have you been swimming?"

"Mother, I didn't realize you were coming to visit. In fact, I am very surprised by it."

"Yes, well, I realized that, in the coming years, I shall have plenty of reason to come and stay for a visit," she looked about sorrowfully. "I doubt I shall ever wish to live here again, but I am sure I can get used to visiting. Now for goodness sake, go get some clothes on! Honestly! You would think I raised a ruffian."

He sighed and left the room, but not without shooting his wife a look that told her he would have his revenge. It was quiet in the room for a few moments before both ladies began to giggle.

"Catherine," Diana breathed, "why is my son running through the house partially dressed?"

"He and Thomas thought a swim would be a good idea, and neither Julia or I wished to expose ourselves to a man other than our own husband, so Julia proposed we take their horses and make them walk, and I suggested we should take their discarded clothes as well."

They laughed and her mother-in-law applauded their mischief. She determined she would congratulate Julia too, when she saw her. They managed to calm themselves before he joined them again, dressed appropriately for his station.

* * *

"You, Madame, should be punished," claimed Oliver as he entered their room. Catherine was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair. She had already dismissed her maid for the night.

"Should I? And what was my crime?"

"You left me stranded at the stream, half clothed."

"Ah, but that was your punishment for your impertinence."

"Me, impertinent?"

"Yes. Did you really believe it appropriate for me to strip down and go for a swim in the presence of your best friend?"

"You would have been covered!"

"The moment that fabric would have gotten wet, my shift would have been as translucent as your linen shirt!"

She giggled as she watched him think about it. He really hadn't realize. "Julia said Thomas should have known better. He has taken her swimming in the pond before. Next time, warn us ahead of time, and we shall come properly prepared."

"What do you think of Mother's visit?"

"I believe she wishes to make herself comfortable here again. I do not know how well that shall go for her. She seemed overcome with grief at times today."

"She loved my father greatly. For a time, I worried her heartbreak would send her to an early grave."

An idea suddenly struck her. "Oliver, have you changed anything since your father passed?"

"No, I have seen no reason to. Why?"

"She finds it hard to be here because so much reminds her of him. Perhaps changing some things might help her. New drapes, new upholstery, or simply rearranging a room can give the atmosphere a fresh feeling."

He thought about her idea. It certainly had merit. "It could have the opposite effect. She might resent her former home being changed too much."

"I will speak to her in the morning. There are some things I have been wishing to change. Nothing overly large, but this certainly opens an opportunity for it."

"An opportunity to spend large amounts of money, you mean." He laughed when her pillow hit its mark.

* * *

As she had hoped, his mother liked the idea, though she admitted it pained her a little at the same time. Diane felt almost as though there were ghosts at every turn, but there had been so many happy memories made in the house. There were some things Catherine would not change. The galleries, the library, and his mother's favorite salon would be left alone, but the rest would be receiving updates.

His mother stayed only a week, but in that time, he had seen her countenance improve. Catherine consulted her for her opinions on many things. Oliver thought that their chats and plans may have begun to do what nothing else had: give his mother peace over his father's passing. She was moving on.

It was now September. As nice as some of the changes were, there were some things that were beginning to wear on him.

"Where is my wife?" Oliver asked Mrs. Croft.

"I believe she is in the first-floor salon, Sir."

He thanked her and moved with purpose. He was pleased when her found in the room. She was sorting through swatches of cloth. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Oh! Oliver, I am glad you are here. Which of these patterns do you like best? That couch in your study is in need of improvement."

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The rug."

"What rug?"

"The rug in my study."

"That ratty thing? I had it removed. Really Oliver, I know you have no eye for trappings, but that rug was an eye sore."

"Bring it back," he grit out.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I said to. You have no place in my study."

He watched as many emotions crossed her face. Embarrassment and hurt were quickly replaced by anger.

"No place? You said I could change what I wished outside the spaces you and your mother specifically requested I leave alone. You never specified your study was out of bounds."

"I assumed you would know to steer clear of the room, and you gave me no indication that you wished to change anything there."

"Every time I approach you with something, you tell me I may do whatever I wish! I thought I would save us both the time."

"If it were any other room, I would not care. I expect the rug returned within the hour." He turned on his heel and left the room, the sounds of his wife's outrage following him out of the door. He was a bit too perturbed to care. He made his way out into the garden, hoping that the air might improve his mood. He walked until he felt completely drained. He hated being upset with his wife. Up to this point, there had been no friction that he could think of between the two of them. In reality, he always knew it would be a matter of time before they would be at odds over some matter. The longer he thought on it, the more regretful he felt. He resolved to seek out his wife.

He found her in his study. The footman had just replaced the rug when she realized he was in the room. The men soon left, leaving the husband and his young wife standing awkwardly in the room. Unable to tolerate the silence, they both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry."

"I had them turn…" Catherine stared at him. "What?"

"I said 'I'm sorry.' I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I would have still requested the rug be returned, but I should have explained myself. The rug was my grandfather's. It has graced the floor of this room for over fifty years. I know that it is not in the best condition, but like my mother, I am sentimental over some things."

"My grandmother left me a few pieces of her jewelry. Lydia has tried to take them more than once. I understand. I should have said something about wanting to update your study. When I was in here last week, I realized that it could do with a sprucing up, but I should have consulted you. I know I would not be happy if you decided to change something about my salon."

He walked forward and embraced her, resting his head atop hers. She, too, wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't like being angry with you," she said.

"Nor I you."

"This won't be the last, will it?"

"No, inevitably, I shall say something stupid, or you shall act in a manner which annoys me, or any matter of event will happen that will spark a grievance between us. What matters is how we handle the problem."

"What do we do? I don't want to be like my parents."

"We talk. We listen. We make necessary changes. We never give up. My parents, though they loved one another so much, were not perfect. They rarely quarreled out of their private chambers, but there were times I witnessed it. My father once told me the greatest thing one can do for their marriage is to always admit a wrong and do what is necessary to make it right. We are not perfect people, Catherine, but we can do our best."

She nodded her head and sighed. Oliver looked around. "I suppose I could use a new chair. That one is horridly uncomfortable. Unlike my father, such a seat does not encourage me to finish my work quickly, but to avoid it altogether."

"And the sofa?"

"It is looking a bit worn. Do you think you might be able to find a fabric of a similar color and pattern?"

"I will see what I can do," she said happily.

He looked at the rug his desk sat upon. "The rug looks different."

"I had the footman turn it so that the less worn sections are more visible."

He nodded his head in approval and kissed her before releasing her.

 **Why did I add this last part in this chapter? Just to show that they aren't always perfectly happy. Every couple has their issues, however, you won't be seeing many of theirs as the story goes into the next part.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I have procrastinated a bit. I like updating three stories at one time, though I am going to change that soon and just start updating my stories as I see fit, regardless to if I have chapters ready for others. I am actually pretty busy writing this morning, but I decided to go ahead and get a few chapters up instead of procrastinating some more , so I won't be responding to individual reviews right now, but please do not let that discourage you from writing them. I do enjoy reading all the reviews I receive. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _To my esteemed son-in-law,_

 _Though the few letters we have exchanged thus far have been of the intellectual variety, the time has come for me to discuss with you certain other matters. A most alarming issue has arisen. A Mr. Bingley from the North, of some five thousand a year has taken it upon himself to disturb the peace I have managed to claim for myself, by daring to let Netherfield. As you can imagine, my wife has been up in arms over the matter. I did my duty and called upon the gentleman. He has since gathered to his side two sisters, a brother-in-law, and another single, albeit disagreeable, gentlemen by the name of Mr. Darcy. I believe he owns a grand estate in Derbyshire, a county neighboring your own. He is a man who has brought great delight to my youngest daughter, as he was overheard saying he could not be tempted into a dance with my Lizzy. She has born the rejection well, though Lydia cannot be waylaid from her joy over the matter._

 _Mr. Bingley's offenses towards me could easily be forgiven had he not managed to seek the special attentions of my eldest daughter. And Jane, according to my Lizzy, seems to reciprocate. I had thought to sit back and watch how the spectacle would unfold, but I then received a letter from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who is to inherit my estate when I pass from this world. He wishes to pay us a visit. He claims that his goal is to make amends. I believe it is possible that his intention is to secure the hand of one of my remaining daughters. From his letter, I believe the visit will be most entertaining._

 _I suppose I should now inform you as to the purpose of this letter. I ask that you and my daughter return to the neighborhood for a time, until after Christmas. Humor aside, I believe Jane has the opportunity to make a match she truly desires and Mrs. Bennet, unable to take credit for her fourth child's happy match, is determined to rectify the matter with her eldest. It is my hope that your presence might ease the attachment if one is to form. Also, I believe it prudent for my cousin to understand that my daughters are not in need of his goodness, as they already have one with whom they can call brother, who will be of comfort to them should I pass unexpectedly. Mr. Collins is to arrive on the eighteenth of November. If you are able to attend us, I pray you do so before his arrival_

 _Your exasperated relation,_

 _Mr. Henry Bennet_

 _P.S. It was recently been brought to my attention that a militia shall be wintering outside of Meryton. My youngest has no fear of me, but her respect for you and your ability to ensure she sees more of the world is likely to bring her to heel. I implore you, sir, please pay us a kind visit._

* * *

"What shall we do?" asked Catherine. Oliver had sought her out once he had received the letter.

"I wished to know what you make of it," he leaned back on the sofa.

"It is odd. I had thought my father would gladly sit back and watch the proceedings without thought to Jane's feelings, or any of the family's to be honest. Even Lizzy is not spared Papa's censure should he find reason to mock her," Catherine studied the letter.

"A change in circumstance often encourages a new outlook. Your father did not believe any of his daughters would make a successful match. Now that one has, he would see all of his daughters happily settled if he can help it."

"Back to what I originally asked: what shall we do?"

"I believe we should go. Your father is not a man to ask for assistance lightly, and I do not wish to discourage the notion. Should the worse happen and we find ourselves in the position of moving your family in with us, I shall bear it willingly. However, if we can ensure that there are other choices readily available, especially for your mother, I am eager to be of assistance."

His wife laughed at his words. "I quite agree. I do not think I could be content living under the same roof as my mother again."

"Shall I write to my mother, asking if we might come stay with her for our visit?"

"Yes! Though I look forward to seeing my childhood home, I desire to have a place that I might escape from my relations!"

"Very well. I shall write to your father and inform him that he might expect us to arrive in Hertfordshire on the twelfth of November."

* * *

It was hard for Catherine to leave her new home. It would be nearly two months before she would return to it. Julia was especially emotional over the news, though it prompted her own husband to promise he would write to her family to see if that might come and stay for Christmas as well. The news caused much happiness for her friend, as it had been some time since she had been to visit her family. She had worked hard the entire week before their departure to see that all obligations and gifts were arranged for the time they would be away. Mrs. Croft, wonderful woman that she was, would see to it that the tenants received their due and that the house continued to run as Catherine had found she preferred.

Upon further thought, Catherine decided that Mrs. Croft would see an increase in the coming year. She had helped her so faithfully, and went with any change her new mistress wished without fuss. Not that Catherine made many changes in the running of the household, but each was met with encouragement and praise, and Catherine was not one to forget a kindness.

Their bags were packed and ready and they set out on time, arriving the day they had planned to. Their trip had been mostly pleasant, with only a few hold ups due to weather, but her meticulous husband had planned for that. As they came into her old neighborhood, she found herself smiling. There were so many happy memories among the trees and fields, however, she found herself preferring the countryside surrounding Dalton to that of Hertfordshire. The thought pleased her. This was no longer her home.

They drove through Meryton, where she peeked to see that they garnered the attention of many of the residents, her aunt included. As they pulled up to the house her mother-in-law lived in, it began to rain heavily. They were rushed into the house where Diana Andrews greeted them with much enthusiasm, pulling them into the drawing room before even allowing them to refresh themselves.

"Oh, I am so pleased to have you both here! How go the renovations?"

"Wonderfully," she replied. "I hope you will enjoy what has been done."

"I am sure I shall. I am excited to see them. I was thinking I might come for a visit in the Spring and stay for a little while."

"We would be pleased to have you, Mother."

The elder woman smiled widely at her daughter-in-law. The longer she knew the young woman, the happier she was at her son's choice. She finally released them to take care of their needs. They returned for tea, where Diana began to inform them of the recent happenings in the neighborhood.

"My father's letter was the first I had given any thought to your newest neighbors. Mary and Jane had written of their arrival, but I thought nothing of it. I had no doubt that Mama would work to see that Jane was presented to them, but Papa made it seem as though she might be over doing it."

"Well, your mother has been quite in raptures over their arrival. She has made it known to many that she will see Jane as Mistress of Netherfield. So far, she has not been too invasive, but as your father fears, it will not take much for her to do something drastic."

"Let us hope it is nothing beyond her usual."

* * *

It continued to rain throughout the day, but they had no plans in any case. However, the next morning, they did plan to invade her family home for breakfast, which her father fully expected them to do. Oliver called for the carriage, as the roads were far too damp for a proper lady to walk or ride through, and made their way to Longbourn. Their arrival caused quite the stir.

"Oh, my Kitty! And Mr. Andrews! How good it is for you to come and visit! Have you come to stay with us?"

"No, Mama. We are staying with Mrs. Andrews. Papa thought it would be great fun to surprise you, as we shall be staying through Christmas."

"But you must stay here, my dear."

"No, Mama. Longbourn is quite full and Mrs. Andrews lives alone but for her staff. But we shall be to visit nearly every day." Catherine looked around at her sisters and frowned. "Where is Jane? Is she unwell?"

They sat down for breakfast as her mother began to tell her all the news from her point of view, as well as the happenings of the day before. Catherine noticed her husband's not-to-subtle look towards her father. Catherine hardly knew how she felt about it herself. Her mother's actions nearly crossed the line, though many other mothers' would also try to take advantage of the situation in a similar manner. Breakfast was nearly over when a letter arrived from Jane.

" _My dearest Lizzy,_

 _I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear to my returning home till I am better. They insist also upon my seeing Mr. Jones- therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to see me- excepting a sore-throat and headache there is nothing much the matter with me._

"This is ridiculous!" cried Lizzy, after reading the letter aloud.

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Bennet, "if Jane should die, it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley."

"People do not die of little trifling colds. No, Jane is fine where she is. I shall call on her in a day or two."

"I must go to her at once," claimed Lizzy.

"Is that a hint for me to call for the carriage, Lizzy?"

"No, Papa. I shall walk."

"You will do no such thing!" cried their mother. "You will not be fit to be seen. Jane is fine, she does not need your interference."

"You may travel as far as Meryton with me, Lizzy. I plan to drop in on Captain Carter," chimed Lydia.

Catherine watched her husband shoot another look to her father, the latter looking a bit contrite. "Actually, Miss Lydia, today is not a good day to visit with your officers. As we traveled here today, we saw them going through maneuvers outside of Meryton. The ground is a bit too soaked for a young woman of your position to watch the proceedings. You should plan your excursion for another day."

Lydia glared at his interference, and more so when her mother praised her son-in-law for his care. She turned his words back on Lizzy just as Catherine made to catch her husband's eye. Seeing approval for whatever plan she had. "Lizzy, I wish to call on Jane, as well. She usually has such a strong constitution that this has me worried. I shall have our carriage brought around so that we might make haste to her side. Besides, I require an introduction so that I might be permitted to see Jane."

Recognizing it for what it was, both sisters readied to leave. Catherine could see clearly that Oliver had something on his mind, and as well as she knew him, it was likely about her youngest sister. His mother had told them of her wild behavior around the militia. He was determined to put a stop to it. He kissed her cheek as her mother fluttered about it in the background. She and Lizzy climbed into the carriage and they were off. She giggled as her sister gaped at the vehicle.

"I am told that there are finer carriages. Oliver cares about the fine quality of the materials used, but there are some trimmed in gold, inside and out."

"Why did you wish to come with me?"

"To see Jane, of course, and to do damage control."

"Damage control?"

"Yes. According to Mother, well, Oliver's mother, Mr. Bingley's sisters think very highly of themselves and little of the local residents. Mama, well-meaning as she is, is going to cause more problems than not if she continues as she is. Papa wrote to Oliver and asked that we come to visit. He believes that if Jane cares for Mr. Bingley as you suspect, that we might be of some assistance."

"Papa wrote to you of this?"

"To Oliver. My husband is less than pleased over news of Lydia's interactions with the militia. He hopes to curb that as well. Overall, however, Oliver wishes to see if this is a suitable match for Jane and to ensure her happiness if we are able."

Lizzy smiled. "They like each other very much."

"Mother said Mr. Bingley is the male equivalent of Jane."

"He is very amiable, and like our Jane, is reluctant to see the bad in a person."

"Well, we know that is not true. There are aspects of Oliver's character that Jane does not like."

"Yes, but she did not show her feelings until you became involved. Anyone will react on their feelings with the proper provocation. We are almost there. Let me prepare you for the Superior Sisters."

 **Catherine has matured quite a bit. Keep in mind that she has been married for over six months by this point, and was under the guidance of a good friend and a faithful housekeeper. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have been super busy, but this story is not abandoned. Here is a new chapter, and if you are interested, I will be posting chapters to some new stories! Enjoy!**

Oliver caught his father-in-law as he was entering his study.

"Mr. Bennet. Might I have a word?"

"I do not believe I have a choice. Am I going to regret inviting you?"

He took a seat in front of the desk. "No. However, I wish to have a word about Lydia. My mother says she has been making a spectacle of herself of late, especially where the officers are concerned."

Mr. Bennet sighed. "That, unfortunately, is the truth. Her mother has filled her head with nonsense about them to the point that she has declared a man looks as nothing without a red coat. Foolish child."

"Why do you do nothing?" Oliver was baffled.

"She will not accept a word from me about it. If I were to try and forbid it, she would do something far worse, I am afraid. It is my fault, I know. I never thought to rein in any of my daughters until you sought my Kitty. She has no respect for me, but she does for you, as I said in my letter."

Oliver could see the desperation in his eyes. "Let me understand this clearly: you wish for me to make your youngest behave."

"I have no fear for Jane, Lizzy, or Mary; they know how to properly conduct themselves, however, I find myself more inclined to defer to you on the matter of their futures. My wife I can handle, but Lydia must see the advantage to behaving herself. Otherwise, she sees it as simply ruining her fun."

Oliver groaned. He should have seen this coming. They had corresponded monthly since he wed Mr. Bennet's daughter. "Very well. I believe I might know what will make her behave."

As he stood to leave, he noticed Mr. Bennet wished to say something else. Reseating himself, he indicated that Mr. Bennet could continue.

"I do not wish for any of my daughters to have an unhappy marriage. I will not regret my life choices, for I have five daughters that, despite what people might think, I love very much. That said, my life choices have lead me to wish for my daughters not to make my mistakes. It is my hope that you shall help them in this endeavor. I wish I could say that it was a job I could do competently, but I would be lying."

Oliver, knowing that it was hard for him to say, simply nodded and left his father-in-law to his study. He, himself, went in search of his wife's youngest sister. He found her on the swing outside.

"Miss Lydia, I would have a word, if you please."

* * *

Catherine and Lizzy were ushered into a breakfast room. Remembering the names of those who resided at Netherfield, it was easy for her to ascertain that it was everyone bar her sister. It was a little odd for them to still be taking their breakfast at this time, but then, she was given to understand that those in Town tended to adhere to a later schedule than those in the country. Their faces displayed their curiosity over her presence. She doubted they gave much thought to her existence, though she was sure her mother had spouted all about her fourth daughter's recent, advantageous marriage. A man she suspected was Mr. Bingley jumped up and greeter her sister, who traded pleasantries before introducing her.

"Mr. Bingley, allow me to introduce my sister, Mrs. Andrews. She and her husband decided to surprise us with a visit, and upon our learning of Jane's illness, wished to join me in coming to our sister's side."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Andrews," the man smiled kindly. He introduced her to those remaining.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well. Please forgive our appearing as we have. Jane is so rarely ill. I haven't seen my sister in many months and arriving to hear that she is in such a state has me very worried."

"It is no trouble at all! I shall take you to your sister myself," he declared as he began to direct them back out the door they entered.

"No, by all means, please finish your meal," Catherine insisted.

"I am finished, Mrs. Andrews. I would be delighted to see you both to your sister."

His own sisters tried to negate him, but he would not hear it. They walked and made small talk as they went. They reached her sister's room quickly and entered. Once in the room, they heard a quiet groan. Lizzy and Catherine traded looks before rushing to the bed.

"Oh, Jane. You look truly ill!" exclaimed Lizzy.

"I feel really ill, and truly, I must be, for it looks as though Kitty is here and I know she is far away."

"No, Jane, I am here. Oliver and I are here to stay until after Christmas."

"I'm sorry, Kitty."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What was Mama thinking sending you in the rain?" she growled.

"That she would like to see Jane as Mrs. Bingley," sassed Lizzy.

Catherine scoffed. "Well, from meeting him myself, I doubt this little escapade was necessary. Oh, Jane, is there anything I can do for you?"

The sisters stayed only a little while, once Jane fell asleep, they slipped from the room. A maid was waiting outside to escort them to the drawing room. Once more, Mr. Bingley stood quickly when they entered. Mr. Darcy followed only a little slower.

"Mrs. Andrews, Miss Bennet, how did you find your sister?" Mr. Bingley sounded almost desperate.

They shared a look, and she nodded for Lizzy to speak. "She is very ill, Mr. Bingley."

"I shall send for Mr. Jones right away. And you must stay for your sister's comfort."

"Oh, no Mr. Bingley. I do not wish to impose," Lizzy asserted.

Catherine noted that the sisters looked as though it would very much be an imposition to them.

"I insist. I shall send to Longbourn for your things at once," he smiled at his decision.

"You are too kind, sir."

"Mr. Bingley, I shall be returning to my family's home shortly. I shall have my sister's things made ready and delivered," Catherine smiled.

"Will you stay and take tea with us, Mrs. Andrews?" his smiled turned to her.

"I'd be delighted."

She and Lizzy took a seat. Catherine prepared herself for the interrogation she knew would come.

"Mrs. Andrews," started Mrs. Hurst, "I understand you are very recently married. I thought I heard it said that Mr. Andrews's estate is in Nottinghamshire."

"Yes, it is," she nodded.

"I haven't had the pleasure of venturing into that particular county, but as it neighbors Derbyshire, I am sure it is quite lovely. Have you been to Nottinghamshire, Mr. Darcy?" asked Miss Bingley, batting her eyes. Catherine barely smothered a giggle. Did the lady realize how obvious she was?

"Yes. The county is very fine. Whenever I pass through, I can never successfully tell where Derbyshire ends and Nottinghamshire begins," answered the man.

"Mr. Andrews wishes to take me on a tour of the neighboring counties in the summer. I look forward to doing so."

"If your husband does indeed take you on a tour, I invite you to stop and take a tour of my own estate, Pemberley. I believe it holds the best impression of the county," he said with a small smile.

Catherine grinned back, teasingly. "I believe I sense some bias, Mr. Darcy, but what man does not favor his own estate. I would be happy to do so. I am sure my husband would reciprocate that invitation. He does enjoy showing off his own estate."

He studied her curiously. She noticed his eyes glance between Lizzy and herself.

"And when might we have the privilege of meeting Mr. Andrews?" asked Mr. Bingley eagerly.

"I cannot say, Mr. Bingley, but I am sure it will be sometime soon. Word of our visit shall quickly reach the ears of the neighborhood. I know that there is no planned assembly, but any excuse will do to hold a party."

"Well, should you wish to call upon us to see to your sister's health while she resides here, I pray you would bring Mr. Andrews, for I would enjoy making his acquaintance." His sisters did not seem too pleased, but smiled wanly.

"I will need to speak to him, but I do not believe we have any fixed engagements for the morrow. If I find it shall be impossible, I shall send a note to Lizzy."

Mr. Bingley seemed pleased over the prospect. Lizzy took a moment to ask after the Bates.

"They are well. I believe they are soon to set off for Somerset, to spend Christmas and the New Year with Mrs. Bates family in Bath. Mr. Andrews and I are considering meeting them there and staying through the end of January. I am quite excited. I have never been to Bath."

"Would you not prefer to spend some time in Town?" asked Mrs. Hurst.

Catherine genuinely smiled at her. "Like my father, my husband does not care much for Town. Though I know we keep a house there, it is not often visited by our family. Oh, I can never remember exactly where it is located, only that Mr. Andrews said it is very near Grover Square." She did not notice the wide-eyed looks of the sisters, though she did wonder at Lizzy's amused look. "I do not anticipate visiting London soon, but it will be nice to see Bath, even if it is slightly out of season." Noticing the time, Catherine stood to take her leave. "Thank you for your hospitality and seeing to my sister's wellbeing. I fear I must go now. I have left Mr. Andrews in the care of my mother for far too long."

This time she did notice the wide eyes and amused expressions from the room inhabitants, especially Mr. Bingley. Her sister saw her out with a smile. "I believe you have surprised our new neighbors on more than one front. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"I see no reason why you wouldn't. Oliver wishes to inspect Mr. Bingley and he now has a prime opportunity with little interference. I shall see to the packing of your things as well as some for Jane."

* * *

That evening, husband and wife discussed many things. That they were going to pay a visit to Netherfield the next day was a given. The matter of her younger sister was delicate.

"I cannot believe you bribed her. She is my sister, and I love her, but I fear she is very set in her ways. If she knows this is important, she will exploit it for everything she can. A simple bribe is never enough."

"But the bribe is contingent on her behavior. If she refuses to behave herself, she will not receive her reward. I am well prepared for people such as herself. Your father has given me leave to do as I will. I have dangled not only a reward in front of your sister, but a threat as well: if she continues in her wild behavior, I shall send her to the strictest finishing school or nunnery I can find. I have no qualms with her need to enjoy life, however, she needs to learn that within Society, there are limits and expectations that cannot be ignored. Thomas and I may enjoy our adolescent activities, but we keep them away from the prying eyes of Society, and behind the walls of our private homes. She must learn to do the same."

She agreed with her husband and hoped her sister would see it for the olive branch that it was. They did not seek to change her, only to reign in her more wild behavior.

The morning came quickly, and the couple made their plans for the day made known to his mother. She would meet them at the Bennets that evening for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, it has been a while. Here's the chapter many of you have been waiting for. I hope it meets expectations, or exceeds them.**

Mr. Darcy contemplated many things whilst he enjoyed his breakfast. Mrs. Andrews had been a surprise. He had met her mother-in-law, of course. She was a popular and well-bred lady in the neighborhood, and was, therefore, invited to many gatherings. He learned of her connection to the Bennet's early on, and found himself very curious as to what kind of man would marry the fourth daughter when the elder where still available, and to an estate they would not inherit. It was very suspicious.

He had heard rumor that it was a love match, that the couple were greatly enamored with one another. There was no word spoken of an illicit affair, nor a smudge to the young woman's reputation. In fact, many of the neighbors shared that she had once been very like the youngest girl, until she reached her seventeenth birthday, then she seemed to settle down and become more like her elder sisters. Since his friend was, himself, so enamored with the eldest Bennet sister, it gave him at least a little hope that the youngest, too, would settle down.

Then, yesterday, Mrs. Andrews came to visit. She was as lovely, and her personality was most engaging. Short though her visit had been, he found he could not disapprove of her, even though she teased him just a little and made a joke about her mother one would not normally made in company who was still new. It amused him greatly. He thought about the conversation that had ensued once Mrs. Andrews had left and Miss Elizabeth went to tend to her sister.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Brother, was it really necessary to invite Miss Eliza to stay, and to invite Mrs. Andrews and her husband to visit tomorrow?" complained Miss Bingley._

 _"_ _I believe having one of her sisters near will be of great comfort to Miss Bennet, and do not pretend as though you are not as curious about Mr. Andrews as I am. I am glad I have been provided with a chance to finally meet the man."_

 _"_ _Indeed," agreed Darcy._

 _"_ _See, even Darcy wishes to make the man's acquaintance," Bingley crowed._

 _"_ _One must wonder about a man who would make such a match. The Bennet's have no prospective connections. They have an uncle who is an attorney in Meryton, and another in Trade. His home is near Cheapside," sneered Miss Bingley._

 _"_ _Probably so he might keep an eye on his warehouses," laughed Mrs. Hurst._

 _"_ _I would not care if they had uncles enough to fill all of Cheapside, I would find them just as agreeable. And obviously, I am not the first man to think so," Bingley boasted agin._

 _"_ _Yes, Mr. Andrews does give them a little leverage, I grant you," said Miss Bingley, "but we have no real idea as to what kind of man he is."_

 _"_ _Mrs. Andrews is very agreeable, and you enjoy the company of his very genteel mother" stated Darcy, shocking the inhabitants of the room._

 _"_ _Thank you, Darcy!" cried Bingley. He smiled with glee at his sisters. Mr. Hurst was no longer paying attention._

 _"_ _Yes," conceded Mrs. Hurst, "both his mother and wife are very genteel, though his wife is a little bold, but given who her mother is, it is not surprising. But surely you do not agree with the Bennets allowing Miss Lydia out at such an age."_

 _"_ _No, sister, I do not, but they are her parents. Mrs. Andrews, I heard, was very much like her sister, and she settled down. Perhaps the same will be said of Miss Lydia."_

 _"_ _Be that as it may, a child has no place in Society."_

 _"_ _I must agree with Mrs. Hurst," put in Darcy. "It would not be looked well upon in Town, or any neighborhood other than her own."_

 _"_ _Their friends and neighbors do not seem to mind, so I do not see that we should either. It is not popular, but it is not forbidden either," finished Bingley._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Their conversation ended after that. At first glance, he had dismissed the family. Though he now found himself drawn to Miss Elizabeth, he knew he could not bring himself to actually make an offer for her. Her circumstances were too far beneath his own. However, though he wished for more for his friend, he found less to dissuade his friend away from his 'angel'. Today would be the real test. If he found legitimate cause to warn his friend away from his purpose, he would do so. If, however, he found the man to be exactly as he had been told, he would leave it be.

Bingley and his sisters were already in the salon when he entered the room. Mr. Hurst had left them to go for a ride. Darcy nearly envied the man.

"What sort of man do you think Mr. Andrews shall be, Louisa?" asked Miss Bingley.

"Well, Mrs. Bennet claims he is a very handsome man, and I have yet to hear anyone claim differently. I did hear a tale that he tends to lean towards more childish behavior, but Miss Lucas said that was what his mother always accused him of, and I would say that a mother might exaggerate when it comes to her children, both for the good and the bad. Miss Sims believes him to be a very rude individual. I suppose we shall have to draw our own conclusions."

They did not have long to wait. Miss Elizabeth entered the room then, and not ten minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were announced. Darcy would deny it if anyone asked, but he was greatly amused at the expressions Bingley's sisters displayed when the couple entered the room. Knowing what many ladies considered handsome, he would agree that Mr. Andrews fit the term well. He watched as Mr. Andrews was introduced to his very excited friend and his sisters, before coming forward himself.

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Darcy. Before I left for University, my father took me on a tour of several of the surrounding counties, with the intent of showing me how a proper estate should appear, outside of our own. Dalton has always been a prosperous estate, but he believed I should have others to compare it to. Pemberley was one of the parks he insisted we visit. It is a truly exceptional estate."

Darcy might have preened a little. "Then I hope you and your wife visit it should you decide to come through the neighborhood."

"We shall. How do you find Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley?"

"I find it very pleasant. I do not think I have met with more agreeable people in my life!"

Mr. Andrews nodded. "The neighbors are very friendly, I'll give you that. Up until three years ago, my visits to this part of the country had been near nonexistent, despite my mother's family home residing in the neighborhood. Once she decided to return, I found myself visiting very frequently. They are good people."

After a little more small talk, Mrs. Andrews inquired after her sister. Miss Elizabeth escorted her to visit, accompanied by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, who were not pleased to find that the positive things said about Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were true. Before she left, the newly married couple shared a smile. It was a pleasing site he had not seen often, outside his own parents. His uncle and aunt, as much as they cared for one another, were rather ridged when it came to Society's expectations. The three gentlemen were now alone.

Bingley started to say something several times before stopping. Darcy, not one to enjoy much conversation, searched for an appropriate topic. Mr. Andrews chuckled and brought the attention of the other two men to himself. "Women do not realize how much they are truly needed, especially when there is a lull in conversation. You know, I looked at this house for my mother, when she decided to relocate. She didn't wish to live with her brother, but she also did not wish to be too far situated from him. She decided this house was too large for her, and settled for the house she now resides in. I do agree that her choice suits her very well. I understand that the owners are willing to sell?"

"Yes. When I signed the lease, I was told that if I decided I liked the place, I have the option to buy it for my own."

They grew silent again, and Darcy noticed Mr. Andrews looked a little anxious. Finally, he sat forward.

"Lord, grant me sons. I'm not sure I can handle daughters," he muttered. Darcy and Bingley shared a look.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy I am sure my reputation has been made known to you. I am a rather blunt individual. I don't like to skirt around issues if I can help it. I have been in the neighborhood for two days, and already I have heard from several people their opinions on you and your actions since taking up residence here. Mr. Bingley, you seem like a likeable fellow. Mr. Darcy, unfortunately, you are not as favorably looked upon. I don't know if you knew this, so I thought I would inform you of it. My wife and I have a favorable opinion of you, if that matters.

"But back to my point. For better or for worse, the Bennet's are now my family. Mrs. Bennet and Miss Lydia, and on occasion Mr. Bennet, can be trial, but largely, they are a good family. My father-in-law has seen fit to bestow upon me certain responsibilities where my new sisters are concerned. This being the case, it has been brought to my attention that you spend a great deal of time with Miss Bennet when you attend the same parties and gatherings. This does not bother me, however, as her brother, new to the position as I am, it is my duty to see to her best interest."

Darcy saw that his friend had no idea how to respond. He cleared his throat. "I had heard reports that you were known to share your opinions unashamedly."

"Indeed. Mr. Darcy, do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yes, a sister."

Mr. Andrews raised a brow and he felt he understood. There was little he wouldn't do to protect his family, especially Georgiana.

"I now have four sisters I must look out for. I am sure their lack of a proper upbringing has been noted, for the younger girls at least. Where they may be found wanting in areas our circles place more value in, they more than make up for in essentials. I did not marry my Catherine because of what she could give me monetarily. I have wealth and a plentiful estate enough to provide for several generations, should they take the same path my grandfather, father, and myself have, and not waste their resources on frivolous distractions. I am more than capable of seeing that my sisters are looked after. I won't have any of them trifled with." He took a sip of his tea and watched the two men before him interest.

Darcy's respect for the man rose a little. He certainly didn't dance around a topic, and he obviously took his responsibilities seriously. He glanced at his friend and found him to be speechless. There was no time for further discussion, however. Mrs. Bennet, along with her last remaining daughters, had come to call. Once they had been shown to Miss Bennet's room, the gentlemen were joined by Bingley's sisters and Mrs. Andrews.

"How did you find your sister today, love?" Mr. Andrews inquired of his wife.

"She is little better," she replied sadly. "The consensus is that she will need a few days of rest to fully recover."

"Do you think she would be more comfortable in my mother's home? It is not far and the drive should not do her any harm."

Mrs. Andrews looked thoughtful, but before she could answer, Bingley spoke up. "It is no trouble to care for Miss Bennet here. I would hate for her to have a relapse for fear that her presence here was an inconvenience. She is most welcome, anytime she feels the least bit poorly."

Darcy stifled a groan at his friend's awkward declaration. He could see Mr. Andrews working to control his own response, though his was clearly out of amusement. Mrs. Andrews answered. "Thank you, Mr. Bingley."

A long silence stretched afterwards, which was quickly filled with Mrs. Bennet and her daughters entering the room. After her determined speech on how ill her daughter was, her son-in-law once more brought up moving Miss Bennet. The woman seemed more outraged than Bingley, who seemed to take offense at the man's insistence that the eldest Miss Bennet be removed from his home. Darcy himself had wondered about his motive until he witnessed Mrs. Andrews' subtle nudge to her husband, who only grinned back at her. Darcy kept his features neutral, but he found the interaction both amusing and endearing. Miss Lydia then decided to speak up.

"Mr. Bingley, I remember you saying that you thought to throw a ball soon. Do you intend on doing so? I think it would be a wonderful way to make new friends."

Mr. Andrews's countenance hardened as his eyes darted to his wife's younger sister. The young lady actually flinched when she noticed. Bingley, oblivious to the actions of his guests, agreed to the scheme, honestly enjoying the idea of a ball. Mr. Andrews then stood and announced that they should all be off. Mrs. Andrews conferred with Miss Elizabeth and decided another visit would be unnecessary. Once Jane was well, she would visit with her sister again at Longbourn.

As they moved for the door, he heard Mr. Andrews ask Miss Lydia to accompany them to his mother's home. This intrigued Darcy. It seemed the man was serious about taking responsibility for his wife's sisters. Once they had gone, Miss Elizabeth excused herself to see to her sister, and he and Bingley both made a quick exit to avoid whatever his friend's sisters were going to say about their departed guests. On the way to his friend's study, Darcy thought over all he had learned of the man, and found that he did not lack in the virtues he held the highest. The only negative he could think of to hold against Mr. Andrews was his marriage to a woman beneath his status, but even then, it was clear that the couple cared for one another very much. How could he, in good conscious, hold that against the man?

Inside the study, Darcy took a seat and watched his friend pace.

"How dare he insinuate that I cannot care for Miss Bennet! And not once, but twice! In my very presence! The insolence of the man! If he wasn't married to Miss Bennet's sister, I would not welcome him again in my house."

"Calm yourself, Bingley. He meant you no harm."

Bingley stopped pacing and turned to his friend, aghast that he could defend the man. "He meant me no harm?! Darcy, he attacked my ability to provide aid to someone in need!"

Darcy, unable to keep it in, chuckled. "He was testing you for a response the first time. The second, he was trying to get a rise out of his wife's mother. He seemed to derive a bit of amusement from flustering the woman."

"What?" Bingley questioned his intelligence with a look.

"He told us that he was given the responsibility to seeing to the Miss Bennets' futures. A duty he is obviously taking seriously, given how his demeanor changed and his steps to take Miss Lydia to task."

"What are you talking about?" the poor man was obviously confused.

Darcy outright laughed. "You were so angry at his actions, you never thought to question his motives, or pay attention to what was going on around you. He was not pleased with Miss Lydia's prodding of you to hold a ball. She knew it too, and I am sure her trip to Mrs. Andrews home will be no pleasure drive."

"You like him!" Bingley pointedly accused.

"I do. I may not agree with his initial choice of wife, but I cannot criticize it either. They obviously care a great deal for one another, and Mrs. Andrews has been nothing but respectable. In fact, the Miss Bennets are all very respectable, now that I really consider it. I admit, I allowed my first impression and their circumstances to cloud my judgement."

"Your opinion has changed because you find him respectable?" It was clear that he thought Darcy had taken leave of his good sense.

"Yes, though not entirely. It does seem, however, that you do not merely have to convince the lady to marry you. Now, you must convince her brother that you are worthy as well. I wish you luck. If he is half as serious as I am about Georgiana, you have quite the job ahead of you."


	16. Chapter 16

**So, RL has been super full for me. I am actually getting a small break for the next few days, so I am taking the opportunity to update some fics. I won't be freed up for much until the beginning of July. Hopefully, I will be able to post more often or have some kind of schedule for updating my fics by then. Thank you for your support. I enjoy reading your reviews and getting new favs and follows.**

Catherine shifted uneasily in the carriage. Her husband and sister were having a glaring contest. For one moment, she actually questioned who would break first. Finally, her sister spoke.

"What?!"

"You know what," Oliver growled. "You do not ask a gentleman, one you have no connection to, if they are going to host a ball. If it were brought up by someone else in company, you would have an opportunity, however, it is considered highly inappropriate to do so without prior provocation. I realize that there is much missing from your education, but I know you must be aware of this misstep. You would not be responding so if you did not." Lydia continued to glare, not denying his statement. "We have a deal, Miss Lydia. If you continue to skirt it, you will find yourself somewhere you do not wish to be. I have no wish to send you off in such a fashion, but for your own good, as well as that of the family, I will."

Lydia looked to her for help. Catherine only sent her a pitying glance. Clearing her throat, she decided to try and smooth all the ruffled feathers. "Lydia, I am sure you will agree that the prize is worth the self-discipline you need to display. Mrs. Bates tells me that Bath is splendid in the summer. Much more pleasant than London is at any time of the year."

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat back, obviously deciding to drop her argument. Oliver gave his wife an appreciative look. "Miss Lydia, I know that it can be difficult to curb a lifetime of habits, but…" Catherine nudged him. As he looked at her, she shook her head. He didn't need to push her sister. "I know you think I am being overbearing, but it is for your own good. I have no desire to see you unhappy in your life. I wish for you to find happiness in whatever respectable path you choose, but it is time you out grew some of your behavior."

Catherine groaned. He was close to making it worse. "What he means, Lydia, is that you can take this time to reevaluate the presence you wish to present to Society when you come out in two years."

Lydia looked towards her. The childish stubbornness could be easily detected right on the surface of her countenance, but surprisingly, it seemed as though her sister was actually listening instead of ignoring what was said. They arrived at the house and Oliver helped them both down. Once in the house, Lydia slumped into her chair.

"Miss Lydia, ladies do not slouch," Diana chided as she entered the room and took her own seat. She smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Well, this is a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. How did you find your sister today?"

"She is still ill, but she should recover in a few days," Catherine informed her.

"Mr. Bingley is determined to keep her under his roof," Oliver smiled cheekily.

"That is no surprise," his mother stated. She looked at Lydia. "What brings you to my home, Miss Lydia?"

"Your son," Lydia sulked.

Diana looked at them in confusion. Catherine giggled. "Oliver has bribed Lydia with a trip to Bath this summer if she can be on her best behavior."

"Oh! Bath in the summer! How lovely! Oh, Miss Lydia, you will absolutely love it!"

Lydia huffed and started to whine. "But it is so far away! And the officers are here now!"

"The officers?" came the matron's scoffing reply. "Miss Lydia, why do you want to waste your time with officers?"

"There is nothing wrong with the officers!" The young woman was aghast. She could not fathom that someone wouldn't favor an officer over any other.

"Indeed. I believe they are mostly respectable. However, I believe you will find they are not suitable for you." Seeing her sister's distress, Catherine wished to bring the conversation to an end, but Oliver shook his head at her. Diana continued. "Miss Lydia, what kind of standard of living do you think a _militia_ officer will afford you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think you will live if you married one of your officers? Do you believe you will live on an estate such as your family? Or perhaps you believe you will have a house in Town, or a happy village such as our Meryton? I must sadly inform you that this would not be the case. Even the regulars do not make enough to keep up the standard of living you are used to. A gentlemen of rank perhaps, a Colonel or higher, but only if they have a decent allowance from their family, or if they have saved much of their monies over the years of their service. Most rely on the dowries their wives bring to their marriage."

Lydia was looking at the woman in shock. Catherine knew her sister had never considered how one would live if married to an officer. If asked, Catherine would have to confess to not having had an idea either. Diana allowed her a moment to let the new information sink in.

"Miss Lydia, the officers in the militia and the regulars are often the second, third, and so on sons who either decided other professions did not meet their desires, or they simply didn't have the means to seek out other work. They often pursue young ladies who offer large dowries. Even after, they must live frugally. You, Miss Lydia, should set your sights higher. I am by no means saying that you should not follow your heart, only that you should carefully consider any man who seeks your hand. You will want security. If you wish to continue in the manner that you are accustomed to, you must look for a respectable man of means." Catherine watched as her sister nodded dumbly, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, a profession does not always define a man. You may think a professor, a doctor, or even a lawyer to be a very boring person, but this is not always the case. Why, the most boring man I ever knew was an old general, and he saw the battlefield while we were at war with the Colonies. The man could drive the most patient person mad with boredom. However, I had a friend whose brother was doctor. He was a delight at parties!"

Catherine and Oliver watched as Lydia became enthralled in his mother and her stories of all the different men she knew. Catherine was shocked. No one had ever gotten Lydia to listen to sound advice before. Lydia was always determined to go her own way. Finally, the conversation turned to the diversions one of Lydia's age could enjoy in Bath.

"I shall write to my old friend, Mrs. Avery. She has a daughter around your age. She is either coming out this summer or the next. If this summer, they can still introduce you to other girls your age. And the best part, if they have older brothers, they often make appearances. So, even if you are not coming out this summer, they will be aware of you for the next!"

Lydia looked quite excited. Catherine was even more amazed when her sister agreed to visit Diana every Thursday afternoon so that she may help prepare Lydia for her trip to Bath. When her sister excused herself to see to a need, Diana smirked at her son and daughter-in-law. "Well, I dare say, you should find your endeavor at least a little easier."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in an enjoyable manner.

* * *

"Mrs. Andrews tells me that it is simply wonderful. Mr. Andrews's mother, not Kitty. She hasn't even been to Bath. Mrs. Andrews has offered to write a letter of introduction to a friend, so that I might be introduced to the right people. It is a shame that I shan't be able to participate in Society as I do here at home, but then, Bath is far more sophisticated than Meryton or Longbourn," Lydia said. Mariah was simply enraptured with all she was saying.

It was Saturday and they were dining at Lucas Lodge. It was a small party. The Lucas's had only invited the Bennet's and the Andrews'. Mariah had lamented that none of the officers would be present, which sparked Lydia's outpour. Oliver had given her permission the day before to share the news, but it was made known that the trip could still be canceled. Mrs. Bennet was excited for her daughter, as well. She could not stop talking about how fortunate her daughters were, nor how good her son-in-law was. Sir William once more went into the pleasure found in attending St. James Court, but Mrs. Bennet would not be outdone. Thankfully, no one found offense in anyone that night.

Oliver, catching a moment alone with Mr. Bennet, leaned in. "Have you told your wife she is to play hostess to a guest come Monday evening?"

"No. I thought I might hold off until Monday morning," the older man replied cheerily.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Not for the first time, Oliver questioned the man's tactics with his wife.

"Because it is most amusing. Mrs. Hill is aware that we are to have a guest and is very prepared for his visit. Mrs. Bennet has had very little to complain about; I am merely trying to keep up the natural order of things."

Oliver shook his head, completely astounded. He would never understand his in-laws. "Are you certain he is as incompetent as you believe?"

"Mr. Andrews, you read the letter yourself. Could there be any other conclusion?"

"Yes, well, I do try to keep hope. Longbourn is not my home, but I hate to think that it could be dropped into the hands of an imbecile."

"There is nothing that can be done about it, so we might as well find some amusement from it."

Oliver was no more a fan of his father-in-law's humor than he was in the beginning, but he saw no point in dissuading him. Personally, Oliver hoped he was very wrong.

* * *

Oh, how he wished Mr. Bennet had been wrong. Oliver sat across from the most ridiculous man he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. He was a simpering fool, who continually sited the nonsense of a noble woman who seemed to think higher of herself than she should. He practically insulted the Bennets at every turn, finding their home and trappings lacking in comparison with his patroness's estate. Remarking on the potatoes? Absurd!

A glance around told him that his wife and her sisters found the man as amusing as their father. Except for Mary. He saw a sort of dreamy look on her face. Nope, he wasn't going to let that happen. His natural sense of self-preservation could not allow the man to be any closer connected to him than he already was. He might actually find himself able to commit murder.

He stayed silent through most of dinner. Once they were finished, Oliver remained at the tabled with his father-in-law to enjoy a drink before joining the ladies. He immediately wished that he had joined the ladies when his wife's cousin continued to prattle on as though they really cared about what he had to say. Finally, the man had the gall to remark on the marital status of Mr. Bennet's remaining daughters.

"I was pleased to hear that you were able to see one of your daughters married and settle, Mr. Bennet. And to such a remarkable situation. Lady Catherine also agreed that, considering the circumstances, it was a most advantageous match."

Oliver saw red. "To what are you referring, Mr. Collins?"

"Why, to your marrying Mrs. Andrews. It is a bit surprising, that a man of your status would descend to marry a lady with so few prospects. And the fourth daughter at that!"

Surly the man couldn't be so stupid as to say what he just did with actual thought. Oliver sat his drink down before he busted the glass. "I do not see how it is so remarkable. I knew, nearly upon our first meeting, that my Catherine was the one for me. She drew me in with nothing more than her laugh, conversation, and beauty. I had known her elder sisters before her, and they never held any appeal to me. She has never been below me in status, not in my estimation, at least. I am a gentleman, she is a gentleman's daughter; I believe that makes us equal. The amount of pounds her father makes a year does not change those facts. My family approves of her, and you will find that they carry a great deal of influence in this neighborhood."

Mr. Collins had paled. "I meant no offense, sir. I merely meant that, um… that is to say…"

"I find I do not care what you meant, Mr. Collins. I love my wife, that is all you need to know. How dare you remark on anything other than that fact."

He stood and strode from the room, quickly coming to the drawing room. "Catherine, we are leaving. Forgive me, Mrs. Bennet, ladies, but I find I cannot continue in current company at the moment. I bid you all a good evening."

Just as his wife had come to his side, Mr. Collins and an angry Mr. Bennet entered the room. His father-in-law was glaring at Mr. Collins, who stumble forward, stuttering. "Mr. Andrews, I really must beg your forgiveness. I often find that I sometimes say the first thing that comes to mind without thought. I truly meant no offense."

"One must wonder why you chose a profession in the church if you can be so thoughtless," Oliver sneered.

He heard gasps throughout the room. Mr. Bennet looked, once more amused, at the proceedings. Mr. Collins eyes went wide, and he seemed to stop breathing. From his earlier ramblings, it was apparent that he was a man who did not want to be on the wrong side of a person he thought above himself. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Catherine, we must go." His wife called out a hasty goodbye as they left.

They had only to wait a few extra moments for their carriage. Once inside, his wife sought answers. "What on earth happened, Oliver? I do not believe I have ever seen you so angry."

"That man questioned why I married you and insinuated that you and your sisters were somehow unworthy of a gentleman's attention. Add that to the irritating conversation skills he displayed at dinner, I simply couldn't contain myself."

"Oliver," she laid a hand upon his arm, "to society, we are unworthy of the attention to men such as yourself. You probably thought so, at one point."

He snatched up her hand and drew it to his lips in a most desperate manner. "Never about you."

His comment startled her for a moment, but an adoring smile quickly replaced her shock. "Then that is all that matters. He really offended you, didn't he?"

Pulling her into his arms, he leaned them back against the seat. "People talk of proper manners so often, yet few actually abide by them themselves. He has very poor manners. Comparing everything in someone's home to another in some kind of backwards complement is beyond rude. He insulted the home and inhabitants of his host. How stupid can the man be? It was either intentional or thoughtlessly done, and either scenario is unacceptable." He pulled her over into his lap. "I'll not tolerate any talk of you that is not of your excellence."

She ran her fingers through his hair, soothingly. "His opinion matters not to me. It does, however, please me immensely that you think so highly of me."

"As if I could have any other opinion," he whispered, pulling her forward until their lips met.


End file.
